Ave Dominus Nox
by HeavenDemon29
Summary: The Shadow has fallen, but the Light will not abandon it. Mata Nui has given his brother a chance for redemption. The Makuta has accepted. Now, tossed into another world entirely, the Makuta intends to take the chance his brother gave him. He will rise above this new challenge. He will attain victory. It is, after all, in a simple soul.
1. Chapter 0

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 0: Initiation

 **Hello there, everyone! I see that you managed to dig your way through the archives and find this peculiar addition to the RWBY and BIONICLE fandoms.**

 **Clearly you should've taken a left at Albuquerque.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. Tally ho~**

* * *

Grah… Damn it all, where _am_ I? Last I recall, I was in battle with my brother, when suddenly… The blasted Toa of Light! It was he who distracted me! Then, my brother…

Oh.

 _Oh_. That's… not good. Not good at all…

" _Makuta…_ "

Who said that? Brother? Where are you? Come out and face me, coward! Release me from this prison!

" _Makuta… this is no prison._ "

What? What are you talking about?

" _Makuta, you are dying. When the fragment of Aqua Magna struck your head, you were killed. At this moment, I am using the powers of the Kanohi Ignika to keep you alive. But it is still a temporary solution._ "

Lies! Slander! I am the Makuta! I am _Teridax_! I can _never_ be defeated!

" _Brother… Please stop this. It's pathetic._ "

Don't call me pathetic! I still can win! Watch me! I'll find a new body! A new host! I'll repossess the Matoran Universe! Just you wait!

" _Your Antidermis core is fading away, brother. Even the Ignika can only hold you together for so long in this state. I'm sorry, brother, but you have lost._ "

No! I… I haven't lost. I'm the Makuta! I'm supposed to win! I have plans within plans! Schemes behind schemes! Plots beyond plots! Nothing can best me! I'm supreme!

… Mata Nui… Am I going to die?

" _Yes, brother. You are damaged beyond even the Ignika's abilities._ "

… I don't want to die… I don't…

" _I can present an alternative for you, brother._ "

An alternative? You will give me a way out? You sure your mind didn't whittle away after eight thousand years of slumber?

" _If I don't try to forgive you, then we were never really brothers, were we?_ "

… Fair point. Now, what do you have in mind, Mata Nui?

" _The Ignika can give you a new body, but not here._ "

Why?

" _It refuses to rebuild you here, where it fears- rightly so- that you will attempt to do more damage. However, what it will tell me is that, by using the Kanohi Olmak, I can project you into another world, and the Ignika will give you a burst of life energy with which you can rebuild yourself._ "

I must go to another world entirely to be saved? Fair enough. I'm guessing that after, I'll simply take the Olmak and make a return trip?

" _No, brother._ "

… I'm sorry, could you repeat that?

" _I may be giving you a second chance, but I am no fool. This is your punishment. You will be exiled from this dimension. If you truly wish to return, you will have to find a way back._ "

This is madness!

" _This is justice. You hurt the Matoran, the Toa, your fellow Makuta, and myself, brother. You must learn, one way or another._ "

How am I supposed to survive on my own? I will be in another universe! I… I'll have _nothing_!

" _I have elected to make sure the Ignika grants you your original Makuta form back. I have even provided you with the Kanohi Kraahkan, in the event that you may need it._ "

Wait, you mean it wasn't destroyed with that moron Icarax?

" _No, actually, I just made you a brand new one. I had Artakha commission a new one for you. It will be just as strong as the old one. Of course, he doesn't know it's for you. Otherwise, he'd never go through with it._ "

Of course, brother. I guess I should thank you for your... _generosity_.

" _Are you ready, brother?_ "

Well… I have no other choice, do I?

" _Really, no. Well, brother, we may never see each other again. For that, I want you to remember this: You are a Makuta. You may have done great evil, but you succeeded in doing something that I would've never thought of: you made me remember the little people. Before I was cast into slumber, none of you were of any real importance. You were mere tools to maintain my existence. But now I can see you are so much greater than that. Individuals with your own personalities. Good, evil, generous, deceitful, swift, or wise. You are all unique. For that enlightenment, I thank you. I also want you to know that I forgive you, brother._ "

What?

" _After all you've done… I forgive you. You will always be my brother. You may have overthrown me, you may have removed me from my body, but in all that time, you still called me brother. That alone is worth more to me than anything else. I love you, brother. May you find your destiny somewhere else. An existence without hatred or fear. A life without deceit and schemes. A world of joy and love. Good luck, brother._ "

With that, a great light fills my vision.

* * *

I feel the blinding light- that _accursed_ light- burning into my eyes as I come to. But it is not the same one that the Olmak used to send me here. I can be sure of that. The light is natural. I'm sitting out in the middle of the sunlight. Thanks a lot, brother. I really appreciate this _grand_ gesture you've done for me.

I look around more, and notice that I appear to have found myself in the midst of a forest of some brand. It looked like the jungles of Le-Metru, but all the same, I know it's different. The air is thicker, almost. Different atmospheric composition, presumably. I can feel some extra gases in the atmosphere. Nothing lethal, I am hoping.

I look at my own form, to insure that it's been restored. Sure enough, the Ignika has gifted me with my original body, at its prime. I'm thankful it didn't decide to make that statement literal and leave me with my original biomechanical physical body. The last thing I need is for some disgusting inhabitant of this world to destroy me in one blow without any backups. Speaking of which, I need to find out what I'm dealing with. Who knows where that blasted Kanohi mask sent me. I hope the inhabitants are at least somewhat intelligent. I don't think my mind would last if it was nothing but trees and Rahi.

My enhanced hearing picks up the sound of a fire in the distance, and what sounded like chatting. Fantastic, there's a civilization. I begin marching to the sound, before noticing the amount of racket I make with every step. I decide that a more subtle approach is best. I use my chameleon power and become invisible, and climb along the trees. Soon enough, my telepathic powers let me detect several minds. I get in closer, and look dead-on at the inhabitants.

What. In the name. Of Mata Nui. Are those.

I look closely at the creatures. I cannot seem to understand what I'm looking at. They appear to be slightly smaller than Toa, but have a similar physical build. They have no association between their armor color and base body. They seem so… squishy. They resemble the composition of my own Kraata. Soft and squishy outsides, but presumably harder insides. I decide to quit estimating and get real information. I use my powers and burn my way into their minds.

* * *

I may need a moment to process this. Or several.

Let me see if I have my information straight. This world is called 'Remnant' and is ruled by four separate kingdoms. The primary species are known as 'humans', and it appears that they do not, in fact, have built in armor. Rather, they have to build 'clothing' and armor to wear. I realize that they… are completely organic. Like Tren Krom… Oh my stars. They're just like Tren Krom… I'm in a world full of maddening, insanity-inducing abominations!

Wait, no. Overreaction on my part. They appear to be… really weak in comparison to even the Matoran. The Matoran at least have natural armor. These things… are fragile. They are… _born_ in a manner similar to how I produce Kraata, although far more time consuming. They age, and reach their peak, much like my Kraata, and most Rahi. Then… they fade, and die? Rather insulting. Time is their predator. Had I only brought along the Vahi, I could rule this pathetic world.

Let's see… What else? Hm? Another sapient race?

Known as Faunus, but are basically the same as humans, with some Rahi-like features. Extra ears, tails, claws. And, despite that, they still are discriminated against… solely because they're Faunus?

Somehow, I fail to see the logic in that. Matoran do not insult each other based on their elemental affiliation. Neither do Toa. They realize that they each have a job to perform. I see no point in insulting another due to their species. The Skakdi I can understand. Those things possess a natural predisposition to violence. They seem to live off of breaking things. But these Faunus… are basically exactly like humans, barring the random extremities. I feel a faint sense of disgust rising in the back of my mind.

But I must set aside such an emotion. Let it boil over. I will do what I please to the offenders later, after I rule this pathetic rock. What else, what else… Ah, yes! Governments! Militaries!

Councils, kings and queens, armies… It appears the northern nation of Atlas is the most empowered in terms of military. It would be better to conquer them swiftly. Preferably from within.

I seem to be within the nation of Vale. They look to have a council that runs things from the back. Since I'm here, I may as well learn what I can about this nation the most. Let's see… What's a celebrity? Only organics could conjure such a pathetic concept as this! Let's see… fashion (Pssh), places, information, schools-

Huntsman Academies? Places used to train warriors? Why would they have such a thing if they have fully functioning militaries-

Oh. _Oh_. That's… Something. Grimm… creatures of destruction. Certainly could be useful. Certainly would be worth experimenting with. Oh, if only Mutran were here. I hate to say it, but I could actually use him right about now. He would spend his time experimenting while I did other business. I know he'd be too occupied to even think of attacking me. Let's see what else there is to see…

Oh wow. These weapons are… something else. Changing from one form to another? Why didn't _I_ think of that before? Surely I must've conjured one idea or another in relation to that! And… Dust? Such a unique substance. If I had access to that… I would've never lost that battle, and I wouldn't be in this blasted mess.

Oh but what's this? More information? Aura? Semblances? And… only Grimm don't have Aura. Well, that's fantastic. If I don't generate an Aura, then they'll know I'm not one of them. And Semblances? Those seem… oddly similar to Kanohi mask abilities, except that they are user-specific. Immense speed, ludicrous strength… But each user only has one Semblance. What a shame. At least I know nothing else can compare to my arsenal. I look around at any other information I can scrounge up from them, and find nothing of real importance. Families, relatives, loved ones. Insignificant.

I tear myself from their heads, and they reel back in pain. My power allows me to pry through weak-willed minds faster than they can perceive. They look about, before one of them sets his eyes on me. Oops, I must've forgotten my cloaking. How amateur of me.

"What the Dust is that thing? A Grimm?"

A chuckle rises in my bosom. " **Hmm hmm hmm… No, no, little fleshling. That would imply I was incapable of a higher level of reasoning.** " I drop to the ground, and stand up, letting my full height impose over them. " **Does this sound like the roar of a beast?** "

One reaches for what I presume to be what they call a 'firearm'. Interesting ranged weapons. Launching a small, high-velocity projectile, but unfortunately lacking in any particular abilities, unlike what Kanoka Disks can wield. Unless this Dust is infused… Oh, I'm rambling on again. I focus on the one drawing the weapon. I generate a magnetic field between him and myself. The bullet flies, and stops right in front of my hand. I arch a finger, and flick it back at his weapon. My accuracy ability insures the weapon is demolished.

" **Now, then… I have realized that at this time, I am unable to simply waltz into Vale and acquire a job. I am in need of a less… threatening appearance. You happen to be able to provide that for me.** " One of them reaches for a 'Scroll'. Fascinating device, it is. But a small burst of electricity shuts it down.

"Wh-what do you want?"

" **What an obvious question to ask. Why… you, of course.** " My chest charges with power, and out of it comes my shadow hand. I cast a bubble of silence to insure none can hear their screams.

* * *

I finish feasting, and spend the next few minutes altering my form to fit into the locals. It would be useless to try and approach as my usual self. The choice is simple. I'll assume an organic form, and slip into the city as the survivor of a 'lost colony'.

Goodness, I think my near-death experience has driven me mad. I'm actually doing this.

I slim down my external armor, to better fit around my body. I make my body be at least 1.9 meters in height, in order to remain imposing, but not stick out too much. The first step in assuming control is to fit in. A Kane-Ra won't be able to become the leader of a pack of Energy Hounds. I dig some more into what the group knew of history, I realized that this society has a very, _very_ large association with colors. I decide to keep my colors the same as what my primary colors are in my original form. Old habits die hard, after all.

I make my 'hair' black as night. I make the 'eyes' into pure red. I make my 'skin' into a simple light 'olive', if that's what they call it. After digging through the memories of the camp's inhabitants, I see the image they generalize as a powerful, young, and 'attractive' man. I craft sharp, raised cheekbones which they assume give off an aura of intellect and control. They seem to believe battle scars and light damage are 'cool' but I fail to see the association with temperature. Nonetheless, I include a light scar along the right eyebrow, and another one on the base of the neck.

I make the body with plentiful muscle, donated generously by the campers, but also lean and slim. I make sure to include the proper quantity of fingers and… 'toes'. I stop for a moment, and decide to make myself into a Faunus. Step two to assuming control is to be unique within the group, so that others rally around you. And, if they decide to get curious, I can accuse them of simple discrimination.

Looking through the campers' memories, I see that there is a group called the 'White Fang', an extremist group dedicated to acquiring Faunus rights. It appears that they've recently turned somewhat violent. That may draw attention. But I can still make it work. Besides, as a Faunus, I can easily slip in among them should I please. They'll be useful in the future, certainly. Luckily, one of these fools was a Faunus, so I don't have to worry about having to build something out of nothing. I simply incorporate her tail, which is seemingly associated with… a genus they refer to as _canine_.

...

I have an Energy Hound's tail. Fantastic. Well, too late to back out now.

Now for equipment. The compressed armor now resembles what they call a 'knight'. A concept similar to a Toa, I'll admit. Fairly stylish. I take the excess protosteel from my armor and begin extending it into my Staff of Shadows. Again, old habits die hard. I remember that the Huntsman and Huntresses tend to utilize 'trick' weapons. It'll be nigh impossible to implement any brand of ranged weaponry, not without a visual aid on what kinds of ammunition there are. So I'll have to settle for a dual-melee weapon type. I keep it in its primary form as a base, but I alter the shaping of the handle and staff. The staff now can collapse into a bladed chain, with the blade of the staff as the tip. This'll allow me to manage myself at close and mid-range combat. My abilities and skills will definitely allow me to keep up at long range.

Now, with all of that out of the way, I can-

Hold up. Why hasn't the Kraahkan mutated? It should've blended in with this new face. Why does it still resemble its old shape? I take it off and look it over. It still resembles its usual form, with an elongated muzzle and mandibles on the side. How curious. It seems that this Kraahkan doesn't shape shift along with me. I would blame Artakha, but Mata Nui made sure that he wouldn't know. Very strange. Oh, well. This is the hand I've been dealt. Although it is a much better hand than anyone else's.

I place the mask on my face, and walk towards the city of Vale. As I walk, I test out my new muscles and veins. They are excellent, although I have yet to use my new voice. "Haaahhh…" I let out a long breath. "Breathing. I'll have to do that now. And eating. And sleeping. Or at least pretend to do it so nobody bats an eye." This voice is deep. Not quite as deep as my usual one, but definitely powerful enough. Powerful enough to elicit authority. And that is what I do best. Establish my control and my authority.

Wait a minute. That train of thought is how I got myself into this mess. I tried to usurp power that isn't my own, and now look where that got me. I need to rethink my approach. World domination will get me nowhere.

Mayhaps I am going mad. I'm actually considering tossing aside my goals and acting as a 'guardian of the weak', like those pathetic Toa.

" _Toa that were responsible for your annihilation, mind you._ "

Who said that? Who dares intrude on my mind?

 _"Control yourself, Makuta. I mean you no harm._ "

Yet you refuse to show your face.

" _That's because I'm attached to yours._ "

… WHAT!?

* * *

 **Yep. That just happened.**

 **Ave Dominus Nox (Latin for Lord of the Night) is a story which I intend to use to focus on the Makuta. He's the pinnacle of Satanic archetypes, considering how he managed to actually WIN against his God, however briefly. And there's the fact that he actually seems to be a genuinely fascinating character to piece apart. I mean, how many characters do you know that honestly are wiling to let their foes undo millennia of hard work on a gamble of victory? He might not have been able to possess the Great Machine, mind you. He had no clue if it would actually work. He went off of base analysis and assumptions after analyzing a** **millennia-dead machine core. It may not have even worked to begin with. But he risked it all because he knew he'd win. How many people can honestly be that confident?**

 **And now he's stuck in a world which… isn't all that different from his own. I mean, yeah there's no LEGO bricks. But it also has its fair share of powerful contenders. Now he's dealing with organics, who, by the by, are harder to predict. compared to his fellow BIONICLE. So his massive intellect won't get him by. We'll go into that in due time.**

 **And for those who assume every battle will be a curb-stomp, courtesy of his power lottery-winning arsenal, worry not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 1: Infiltration

 **Hello, everybody! I'm back! I've been working on some stuff with my friends, trying to help them along. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **WARNING: This chapter, and thus, all subsequent chapters, have information which spoils the finale of RWBY volume 3. If you haven't seen it yet, do NOT read on!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

* * *

… WHAT!?

" _Really, Teridax. You, of all the beings in the universe, certainly should know how to keep calm in an unexpected circumstance._ "

But… but you… You're my mask? My Kraahkan?

" _Indeed. Well, your new one anyways. Fresh off the forging line._ "

Impossible... my old mask never spoke. The original Kraahkan would attempt to will me to do certain actions, yes, but never actually spoke. How are you doing this?

" _My maker, Artakha, imbued me with a gift. Whomsoever wears me will be faced with an intellect mirroring their own. I am that intellect. A mirror of your own mind, so to speak. He figured that if another being like you- I'm well aware of the irony, by the way- were to wield a Kraahkan, they would have to face their own inner darkness before they could use the powers of the shadow._ "

Preposterous.

" _What, that he included a failsafe?_ "

Of course not that. I applaud him for that. It's the idea that anything can compare to my mind. Especially a false construct imbued in a Kanohi mask.

" _I'm going to ignore that jab because you clearly underestimate what the Mask of Creation can perform._ "

Whatever. So, what do I have to do? Pass some trivial test? Prove myself in gladiatorial combat? A battle of wits through some board game?

" _Of course not. That would imply that I didn't already see you for what you are._ "

… Explain. Now.

" _I am a mirror of your own subconscious. Your darkest secrets are the foundation for my very existence. I know you, Teridax. I know that you hold a great respect for the Toa Metru known as Vakama, who sealed you in protodermis using nothing but his wits and mind._ "

I only lost that fight because I was wrestling with three different imbeciles in my own mind simultaneously. I would've taken the Kanohi Vahi had it not been for their interference. Their combined stupidity meant I couldn't think straight for four seconds, let alone a whole battle.

" _Not just because of that. But because of how willing he was to destroy the Vahi._ "

I freeze up.

" _He was willing to destroy all of time to battle you. And, deep inside… You admired him. You still do._ "

Maybe I do. Your point?

" _You cried for the Rahkshi._ "

They were pawns. Created to do my bidding.

" _They were still your sons. You may deny it, but your heart ached as Turahk was frozen._ "

Be silent.

" _What of Lerahk? As he was sealed in glass?_ "

Stop it.

" _And the other Makuta? I know that, when none were watching, you wept during the purge of the Makuta disloyal to your cause._ "

I said stop it!

" _You watched as the life faded from_ her _eyes._ "

NO MORE!

" _YOU WATCHED! YOU WATCHED AND DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!_ "

I SAID STOP!

" _SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO WAS TRULY LOYAL TO YOU, AND YOU LET HER DIE FOR YOUR PLAN!_ "

BE **SILENT!**

I unleash a wave of shadows, tearing apart the surrounding forest. I tear the mask from my face and glare at it.

"You know nothing. You will never speak of that again… Or else I will destroy you."

It doesn't respond. Of course.

So, this is how you intend to punish me, brother? Make me listen to the voice of a broken Kanohi?

Against my better judgment, I opt to put it back on.

" _Hello again._ "

Do not speak. You will not speak unless spoken to.

" _Understood, my_ master _._ "

I continue to trek through the forest. I'm sorely tempted to just disintegrate every single bush in my way, but I don't. It would take too much effort, and bring about too much attention.

After about ten minutes of continuous marching, my sonic powers pick up on the noise of several creatures heading my way. I turn and ready the Staff of Shadows. Time to test the new toy out.

From the underbrush emerge several Rahi of the most unusual appearance. Had I not known better, I would've assumed them to be pitch-black Ash Bears. But then I notice the masks over the faces, and the deformed spikes. One of them appears to be larger than the others. An Alpha, if the organic memories serve. Fascinating. I'll have to see what kind of beasts they are on the inside…

My telepathy burrows into the Alpha's mind. I encounter minimal resistance, surprisingly. What could this kind of beast possibly-

By the Great Spirit…

 **KILLHUNTKILLHUNTFINDPREYKILLHUNTTEARKILLRIPEATCONSUMEFLESHBLOODBONEKILLHUNTKILLEATHUNTKILLKILLKILL**

"AH!" I tear myself from its mind, and recoil. "Such a disgusting mind… No sense of interest in life… Even the simplest of Rahi still would focus on protecting the pack and finding mates…" I level my Staff at it. "You, Grimm, on the other hand… Are not like that at all. You focus solely on killing and destroying anything not like you Grimm."

The beast tires of my words, and leaps forwards. I raise the Staff, and impale it with a single well-timed swing. The beast growls, before snapping at me.

 **KILLEATHUNTFLESHTEAREATRIP**

Fascinating. I tear through it completely, and let it drop. Much to my surprise, it dissolves into thin air rapidly. Hmm. No wonder so little is known about them. They have no bodies left to dissect.

I hear another attempting to lunge at me from the left. My dodging power lets me easily escape the beast's claws. I grab the Staff, and pull the switch to the side. The upper half of the staff collapses along a chain. I swing the device, and it wraps around the Rahi's body. With a single pull, the blade renders the beast in two.

The third tries to attack me from behind. I swing the Staff, and it impales him in his stomach region. I proceed to swing again, and use him as a beating tool against the last of them. They both dissolve on impact.

A decent test run, if I do say so myself. But it could use some work. The large blade hanging off the end of the whip is hard to manipulate precisely through the air, and my accuracy powers won't work on it. It's unbalancing the whole thing. But I can certainly think of an alternative for it… Let's see… Ah-ha! I'll simply alter it to be detachable! A sword in one hand and a bladed whip in the other. It certainly could work.

"Not bad, kid." A gruff, musky, and growling voice appears behind me. I turn quickly, seeing a human. When did he get here? I should've sensed his brainwaves, or at least heard him!

"In fact, I'd say that was pretty good… I don't know many kids that can hold their own against four Ursa's without breaking a sweat.." I look the human over. He wields a large sword on his back. Black, slicked back hair, a gray set of clothes, and a tattered red cape. He appears to be a Huntsman, but I shan't take any unnecessary risks. I reach to probe into his mind, just to lightly browse, instead of dive.

I'm surprised when I meet significant resistance. It appears that, somehow, he has some method of resisting. If I attempt to dive any further, I'll definitely end up alerting him. Hmm. This must be their 'Aura'. Truly, a fascinating concept.

"You listening, kid?" I look to him.

"Oh, yes… Er, what? Who are you?" He steps closer, and my nose scrunches up. Goodness, what _is_ that smell? It appears to be emanating from him… Yuck.

"Name's Qrow. Yours?"

"I am the Makuta." I notice the raised eyebrow.

"The Makuta? What, that some kinda fancy title or something?" Oh. How did I miss that? Such an important piece of information! Damn it all!

"Er, well… yes and no. The people of my… _village_ give the title to those who are powerful enough to earn it." Not necessarily lying here. But the only ones that powerful are the Makuta themselves.

"Okay…" He keeps staring. "What kinda village does that? I ain't ever heard of it."

Damnation. Of course a Huntsman would be aware of various village customs. What do I do, what do I do?

Ah, yes! "It is known as… Metru Nui."

"Never heard of that place." Of course not, flesh sack.

"Probably because these Rahi keep us apart. Truth be told, we didn't even know of you until recently." And by we, I mean _I_ , and by recently, I mean _today_.

"Funny. Can you show me the way?" Oh by the Great Spirit.

"… About that… Metru Nui… It is no longer." Take the bait… Take the bait…

"How's a whole village just be gone?"

"… Meteor." Technically, since Metru Nui was my _face_ , and it was hit with a falling segment of Aqua Magna… I'm not lying. Just leaving out particular details.

"A meteor?" I don't even have to use telepathy to know he doesn't believe that.

"A chunk of stone fell from the sky, and crushed my village."

"How'd you get out?"

"I didn't." Unfortunately.

"Then how're you here?"

"I was out when it was hit." More like _taken_ out, but the point still stands.

"Who taught you to fight with that?" He points to my Staff of Shadows. A word appears in the forefront of his mind. Scythe. Is that what he calls it? A curious name.

"I taught myself."

"Seems rather difficult to learn how to use a weapon like that all on your own."

I look back at him. "Someone had to learn to use it in the first place. That's how it became a weapon, didn't it?"

"… What're you doing, anyways?" Yeah, he can't argue with me.

"I learned that this place has an academy for training warriors. I wish to enlist, to represent my people." Since I technically have nothing better to do.

"Really? You want to come to Beacon, and train?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" I look straight up at him. The Kraahkan rumbles slightly.

"No. Just… why?"

I sense the paranoia in his mind.

"I cannot go to my people, the place I called home is nothing but rubble, and the only things I have left are a mask and a weapon. What else could I possibly do with myself?" This would be so much easier without that blasted Aura… If I could just reach in there… Plant an idea or two… Maybe if I push here?

"Agh…" He grips his head. Oops.

"Are you alright?" I grab his shoulder. His mind is open!

I reach in, and swiftly leave an idea for him to stumble on.

"I'm alright, kid. I'm alright. Just drank more than I expected, is all."

What kind of drink would lead him to believe that? I'll have to investigate further.

"So… Will you allow me to get into this… Beacon? And let me train to become a Huntsman?"

He looks at me. That's it… take the bait…

"Well, I'll talk to some friends of mine. Let them look you over." Perfect! I knew he had connections in that place!

"But it's up to the Headmaster if you're gonna join Beacon." Headmaster? You mean I just got set up for a personal interview with the leading professor? Certainly, my spirit star shines bright.

"Now, let's get you back to Vale. Can't exactly talk to old Oz if we sit around here all day." He turns around, and begins walking. I am swift to follow.

* * *

It's nightfall when we arrive. We're on the streets of Vale, walking towards what Qrow claims is a transport to Beacon. "So, what's with the mask, kid? You've been wearing it like it's attached to your face or something. Trying to be intimidating?"

"It is a Kanohi mask. An integral part of Metru Nui's culture. A Kanohi mask is sacred, and to wear it into battle is essential for the guardians of Metru Nui."

"Fascinating. But do you really need to wear it around all the time?"

"I find myself extremely comfortable wearing it, and I rather like the idea of having constant head protection." That, and none of you fools would even be able to understand it.

"Well, you should probably take it off now. Not like something's gonna-" Just as he says that, the sound of glass shattering reaches my ears. This is my chance to play the part of a hero! Definitely an easy way to get into their good graces. I leap onto the side of a nearby building and ascend rapidly.

I look to Qrow, and point to the origin. "That way!" I begin sprinting across the rooftops, leaping from building to building, and stop myself right in time to see…

What? It appears as if a younger human is engaging multiple others in combat… Why? Are they not all battling the Grimm?

Oh. They must be criminals. That or the weakest police force I have ever seen.

But the strangest part about her… is the fact that she's carrying around another weapon, not unlike my Staff of Shadows. What was it called? A scythe?

I notice another one in white across from her fire some kind of explosive round from his weapon. She leaps out of the way, and lands perfectly. Hm. I've only seen Toa of Air land that gracefully from such a spontaneous maneuver. The one in white climbs up the building across the street from myself. I contemplate going after him, but feel Qrow's hand on my shoulder.

"Hold up. I wanna see where this goes…" What? What could he have in mind?

"B-but I wanna help! She can't do it alone!" Yeesh, I think I'm just recycling Toa dialogue here. Wait… Could that actually get me by in this world?

My train of thought is derailed by the sound of a large engine humming. At first, I mistake it for a Skyrider's engine, before seeing a much, much larger vehicle rise into the air. An airship? No, it possesses… 'wings' of some brand. Very strange, I must say.

"End of the line, red!" The white-wearing human screams, before throwing a red crystal. Dust? He aims his tool, and fires it. Another mind enters my field just as the explosion occurs.

I see the human female, still alive, but now with another, taller, human. A Huntress? Intriguing.

The older one proceeds to send several volleys of purple energy towards the airship. She culminates the assault with… is that? WEATHER manipulation? I never saw anything use that power with such precision! Other than myself of course.

But even then… Is this the power of Dust? This must be looked into.

"We've got a Huntress!" The white-wearing human says to his pilot. The memories from my victims tells me that style of dress, along with the curvature of the legs, probably indicates female. Probably. She walks out, but keeps her face hidden from view. These organic eyes can't see that far, anyways. I consider probing her mind, but realize it's best to interfere directly, so as to claim credit.

I launch myself across the street through the creative application of density, gravity, magnetism, and a well-placed vacuum. I roll, and switch the Staff of Shadows into whip form. I swing it forward, and use it to block a blast from the mysterious female.

"Come out of the shadows, coward!" I'm aware of the irony of that sfaement. i notice the ground underneath myself glowing, and decide to leap out of the way. I swing the whip around, and launch it at the wing of the airship. I begin tugging, and applying increased gravity. My sonic powers pick up on the metal bending from the pressure. Perfect. Just as I get ready for the final pull, the female in red creates a pulse of orange energy, knocking me off balance.

The Staff of Shadows is dislodged, and hangs off the side of the building. I reach for it, but another orange burst of energy forms between me and my weapon. Damn. I look to the female, but the shuttle's already flying away. Hmm… maybe I could simply electrocute them? No. I'll let them go. I already know their mental patterns. I could pick them out from a crowd even if blindfolded. Besides, now I can coerce them to my bidding by revealing them later.

"Y-you're a Huntress…" I look to the smaller female. I can't say I wasn't surprised by her next comment.

"Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

"What were you thinking?" I half-listen as the taller female, who I know now to be a Beacon instructor known as Glynda Goodwitch, is ranting on at the smaller one.

So, to recap: I'm in a world of disgusting organics, and their warriors are almost completely immune to my telepathic powers. Haven't tested my emotional powers like fear or anger yet, but I hope they do work. I am currently attempting to enroll in a school which more or less trains Toa. My cover story is that a meteor struck my village and I'm the only survivor. Still need to perfect that. And now I'm getting berated by a being that is more or less my inferior in every way.

I noticed that after we all cooled down, the organics became easier to read. Their 'Aura' appears to relax at specific intervals. Harder to stay incognito, but I can certainly dig around some.

"And you!" She points that… peculiar weapon at me. I fail to see its immediate usage, but it appears to be a conduit for her powers. What purpose does it serve without powers?

"You charge in just as I have the scenario under control! Without your interference, I could've apprehended some dangerous criminals!"

I look to her, "It's not my fault you didn't decide to attack while I held the ship down for you."

"That's what you were doing?"

"Was it not obvious? Come now, if someone takes an enemy by surprise like that, wouldn't it be the perfect chance to attack?" She wants to argue, but she can't. Of course she can't. I am never wrong.

"You… Guh. Very well. If it were up to me, then the two of you would be sent home with a pat on the back…" I wince at the word 'home'. Not sure if I was acting, or if this organic body is more responsive than I anticipated. Hmm… Something to ponder.

"And a slap on the wrist." I hear her weapon strike the table, and the small female jumps back.

"But, there is someone here who wants to talk to you." Ah. That must be the extra presence I felt. I see a human male enter, carrying a tray with… some kind of brown items on it. In the other hand is a… cylinder… thing. Not sure. Very confusing. It seems to be warm. A liquid of some sort?

"Ruby Rose." Is that her name? What is with this place and names that share starting letters?

He stares at her closely for a moment. "You have… silver eyes."

His mind keeps on bringing up the concept. Warriors with incredible powers, all bearing silver eyes, which would face off against the Grimm.

She'll be useful later, that's for sure.

"So! Where did they teach you to do this?" He points to the recording of her in battle. These organics have fascinating machines…

"Signal Academy." Even through her Aura protecting her mind, I see images of some kind of facility. It resembles the great academies of Ga-Metru, but less water. Much less water.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" I blink at that. Our weapon is the most dangerous? How? I mean, come on! Kanoka disks can cause much more devastation! And the tools that the Piraka used were just plain stupid! These organics wouldn't survive ten minutes with one of those!

Wait. Most dangerous weapon designed in this world. Right. Goodness, I must be losing my mind.

"One teacher in particular…" Her mind brings up an image… What? She learned under Qrow? Hm. Small world.

I watch tentatively as the human male places the tray of brown circles on the table. Ruby Rose picks up one, and… eats it? That's what these organics call food? I reach out for one, and pick it up. I look it over curiously, and bring it underneath my mask. My teeth bite into it, and-

Oh.

 _OH_.

 _ **OH**_.

That's… Good! Maybe being organic isn't all bad after all! I take another bite.

MMPH! Delicious! I take another, and another, and- OW! I realize I just bit into my own finger.

I notice their brief stares. Goodness, that was foolish of me… How could I be so blind?

" _Would you like that list in alphabetical order, or by magnitude?_ "

I thought I told you not to talk.

" _Fine._ "

The male continues on, "It's just that I've only met one scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…" I nearly gag on my cookie. Truly, my spirit star shines brightest today! First day here, and I've already gotten myself right next to one of the most important people in this kingdom!

"Oh! Dat'f muh uncle!" Her what? I look to her with a deadpan expression.

She swallows the food in her mouth, and continues. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

… I think this one would belong with the Le-Matoran, for sure.

"So I've noticed. Now, what's an adorable little girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" I perk up at this. If I can understand motive, I can easily manipulate this 'Silver-Eyed Warrior' at a later date. Assuming these legends have a grain of truth to them.

I listen to her rapid-fire, half-gibberish explanation. After posing as Turaga Dume for as long as I have, I learned how to listen to Le-Matoran rambling. She seems to be… driven by a simple compulsion to 'do good' and 'help'?

Goodness, gracious. I'm in the same room as an organic Toa. What are the odds?

The old man looks at her, "Do you know who I am?"

I lean forwards at this. Finally. Important inform- DAMN IT ALL! They noticed! I lean backwards again, but they still keep their focus slightly in my direction.

"You're Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

… WHAT!?

" _Are you really surprised? The hints were rather obvious at this point._ "

Didn't I tell you to be SILENT, you broken Kanohi?

" _I am merely a reflection of your subconscious. I simply say what you will not tell yourself._ "

Silence, NOW! I need to focus!

"Do you want to go to my school?" Shit! When did that happen? Damn it, Kraahkan!

"More than anything!" Oh, Great Spirit… So damnably cliché, that one is.

"Alright, then." I see the gears moving in his head. He wants to keep a Silver Eyes on a short leash. How better than under his own roof?

"Now, then… your uncle is outside. He'll escort you back to Signal to pack your things." The female dashes out of the room at unbelievable speed. Is she a Kakama user? Fascinating. Such speed, and the Silver Eye powers… A useful tool indeed. Now all I have to do is put myself within her inner circle and I can make her into my own personal assassin.

"Now, what about you?" Great Spirit, I should've paid more attention.

"Me? E-er… I'm little more than a warrior without a home, Turaga Ozpin. My home was wiped from the face of the planet by a meteor. I seek to keep my peoples' spirit alive by entering this academy and earning a position as a Huntsman." I never once lied in that statement. Read between the lines.

"A meteor?"

"Is that the appropriate word that you would use? A large rock that falls from the sky and creates extreme damage when it hits." Technically, that fragment of Aqua Magna qualifies as a meteor by that overly broad definition.

"I see… And who exactly are you? You explained where you came from, but not who you are." Goodness. This one is too inquisitive.

"I… I am Teridax. I am- er, _was_ the Makuta of Metru Nui." Ozpin moves his chair to face mine.

"Fascinating. What, exactly, is a Makuta?" I straighten up at that.

"The ones who are stronger than the Toa, and wiser than the Turaga. We are the greatest inhabitants of the world." I keep my words specific. I'm not sure if there's a lie detector Semblance in this world, but if there is, then half-truths will keep me alive.

"Indeed… So, Teridax-" I interrupt swiftly, "Makuta."

"I'm sorry?"

"It is tradition to refer to a Makuta by title, not name. It is meant to insure they are seen for their position, rather than the individual." If the Matoran knew how stupid Icarax and his little band were, then I honestly wouldn't have had any use for them. Keeping them as Makuta was the only option to maintain secrecy. And to inspire fear.

"Well… Makuta, you want to go to my school as well?"

"Did I not just say that?" I feel my artificial eyebrow scar begin to pulse. The blood vessels there pulse rapidly. Is this how organics experience annoyance? It manifests through physical symptoms?

"If that's the case… I suppose that qualifies you."

I look straight forwards, "Truly?"

"Yes." Success! "However…" What? "You do need to come around to get an official identity. Technically, you don't exist on record. We'll need to correct that. I'll bring you over to get a Scroll and some ID."

… Damnit. If I must…

"Now, I'll try to guide you through in using this technology, but I trust you can adjust quickly?" He holds a Scroll in front of me.

I look to him, and take the device. I briefly trail through the images in his and Glynda's minds about the usage of Scrolls. Simple enough, not too far off when compared to the usage of Le-Metru computers. Still, the system itself is far more advanced and has more functions, allowing long-range communication on a scale unseen compared to Matoran technology. I will certainly have to bring this into consideration…

"Now, would you mind coming with me, Makuta? We still have some paperwork to do."

I look up to him, "Ah, yes. Very well, I'll come along."

* * *

We reach the police station, and I quickly run through the process of being screened and processed. Damnation, now they have a way to track me down. Forensic technology? Fingerprints? DNA testing? This makes everything infinitely more difficult than originally planned! Mayhaps I should've analyzed the situation better before leaping in.

Nonetheless, I believe my spiriah will be overcome. Such incompetence will not be repeated on my part.

" _You say that now…_ "

You seem to love testing the limits of my patience, Kraahkan.

" _No. Testing would imply I don't know it. I_ am _your patience. I know your limits better than you do. And you could certainly do with a fresh perspective._ "

What is that supposed to mean? Did Artakha make a slip-up while building you, or did he want you to be this crosswired?

" _I'm only as crosswired as my master. Which, in this case, is the Makuta with no goals for the future._ "

No goals? Me? I am _Teridax_! Of course I have goals! I will secure the allegiance of that Ruby Rose, unlock the secrets of the Silver Eyes, acquire a status as a powerful Huntsman, and from there, I will… Er…

" _You really don't know, do you?_ "

Silence! I will acquire power and status! I will dominate this world!

" _For what purpose? To reclaim some feeble sense of godhood? To build a portal to a world literally billions of potential dimensions away? A dimension that may have already turned to dust as we speak?_ "

I… I…

" _Mata Nui gave you this world to change your ways, Makuta. The only logical choice at this point would be to follow his advice._ "

I… I… I…

" _What is it you want? To destroy? If so, you could've stayed in the forest. Would've had plenty to go through there. Do you wish to conquer? How far can you get before they find some way to circumvent your illustrious powers? Do you want to manipulate? These Huntsmen are immune to your telepathy. What can you do here? Hm? What can you truly do? What_ will you do _, Makuta Teridax?_ "

" **SHUT UP!** "

My chest heaves back and forth, and I realize my fist is embedded in the wall. Ozpin is pointing a small staff in a defensive manner. Glynda bears her weapon at me, and it glows purple.

"… Makuta? Care to explain?" Ozpin lowers his staff, and I tear my fist from the wall.

"… I was going down a rather depressing train of thought. I need to… er… Use the… ah… bathroom." I walk down the hall until I see the 'Bathroom' sign. I punch the door open, controlling myself enough to not break it. I storm into one of the 'stalls', and tear the mask from my face.

What the hell is going on with me? How is this meager Kanohi getting into my head? How does it have that much power?

… And why can't I help but _agree_ with it? Is it… true? Is this hunk of protodermis my own shadow? Is it speaking back to me?

So… what _do_ I want to do with myself? I know what I _have_ to do, that being, to gather tools around me in the event I'm discovered. But what do I _want_ to do?

Do I put myself at the head of their governments? What does that accomplish? They cannot control the whole universe. They cannot move the sun and stars. They cannot reshape the continents.

Do I become the epitome of their fears? How far can I go with that? Their Dust will subvert me, and leave me clinging to the shadows once more, fearful of the Light.

Do I control and direct them into destroying each other? Why? None of them have active hatred to me, but they also do not love me. Why would I want them to destroy themselves? They have done so much with this Dust that protodermis cannot accomplish. Why would I want to subvert their extensive efforts?

Why would I want to be the villain at all?

… Such a foolish way of thinking. I am the Makuta. I am the shadow, I am the usurper, and I am the warlord. I will dominate. I will crush. I will consume.

And I will find a way home. To Spherus Magna. I will reclaim the Matoran Universe. It is what I will do. It is what I have worked eight thousand years for. I will not stop. I will not falter. I will never doubt myself again. I am the Makuta. And I am-

"Eek! Get out! Get out!"

IN THE WRONG BATHROOM!


	3. Chapter 2

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 2: Integration

 **Hello everyone! I hope you all are having a wonderful time! Here it is, the newest chapter of Ave Dominus Nox! Enjoy!**

"Ow! All right, all right! Get your hands off me, you disgusting little-" Before I can finish my sentence, Ozpin places his hand on my shoulder.

"Remain calm, Makuta. You made a simple mistake, is all. No need to get angry." He looks up to the human- correction, Faunus. I can hear the sound of blood pumping through the ears atop her head. But she hides them with… some kind of string. A ribbon? No, that's not the word… Bow! Yes! That's it.

I look her in the eyes, making sure to ready my stasis power. I'd rather not reveal any more of my powers, but I refuse to be humiliated by an organic with a book. "I… apologize. I was simply unused to your society's symbols for bathrooms."

Her raised eyebrow says otherwise. "Uh-huh."

Ozpin steps between us, "Let's calm down, children. Ms. Belladonna, I'd rather you not start anything right before you enter into Beacon."

I give him a double take. "You KNOW this one? And she's to attend the academy?"

"Indeed, she is, Makuta. But that doesn't matter now. You need to restrain yourself."

I breathe slowly, and I look to this Belladonna. Her golden eyes gaze right into my own. I send a light wave of confusion into her mind, and leave a thought to walk away from me.

As she does so, I release the breath I was holding in.

Ozpin looks to me, "Now, you're still in need of some basic necessities if you want to get by in Beacon. You have no currency that will be of use in Vale, so I am going to give you a small loan, at least until you can find a way to support yourself."

Glynda looks shocked, "Professor, you can't just spend school money on _loans_! Especially for a _student_!"

He raises his hand, "I will be donating out of my own pocket. In case you haven't noticed, Glynda, I write my own paychecks. I have more than enough to give him. Besides, he's a smart one. I find it unlikely he'll abuse this gift."

… You have no idea how wrong you are.

"Hold out your Scroll for a moment." I do so, and he presents his against mine. He presses a few buttons, then I see some words appear on my screen.

Transaction complete! You now have 8000 Lien in your account!

I look at the number, "Now, I may not know the exchange rate between Metru Nui's widgets and your Lien, but eight thousand of anything is, frankly, staggering. Are you sure you will be alright with this?"

Ozpin gives me a friendly smile. "I will be more than fine. I assure you."

I quickly browse his memories to figure out the rough rate of exchange. Let's see… A piece of rope would be worth 8 widgets back on Mata Nui, and over here a piece of rope is…Huh? Preposterous! That means that I have roughly… Oh my. Oh… _my_.

… I have just been given about a quarter of a million widgets.

This is insane. Not even Zaktan had that high of a bounty! Though, to be fair, I doubt that any of the Matoran villages would've been able to pay out any higher without going bankrupt. Now, the Vortixx, on the other hand… They were ruthless little profit-hunters. They probably could afford to make his bounty higher. Problem is, he was wise enough to not bother any of them, so they never cared.

… Funny how they were the most powerful military in the Matoran Universe, but they didn't do anything until trouble came knocking on their front door.

Well, now I have a small fortune. I would go ahead and try to gamble, and knowing my powers, I could easily triple the amount. I could make even greater if I were to do away with subtlety during a game.

Anyways, I look at the numbers dancing on my Scroll, and slide them away. I collapse it, and put it to the side. I look back to the female, and give a short bow. "I do apologize, Ms. Belladonna, for the unfortunate incident. Rest assured…" I look her in the eye, "It won't happen again." I stand straight, and follow Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

The next two days pass rather swiftly, and quite uneventfully. I gamble some, and raise the eight thousand Lien to a rather lofty million and a half. I accomplish this through blatant abuse of my illusion and shapeshifting abilities. I assume several random faces, and stack ludicrous amounts of money, make even more ludicrous gambles, and then abuse magnetism, gravity, mind reading, and illusion as if they're going out of style.

To be fair, since I'm the last of the Makuta, they really _are_ going out of style. If I were to die…

No, let's get rid of that thought. I'm going to keep a positive mindset. I am in complete control. Nothing in this world has enough power to strike me down. And if I die, I have plenty of potential new hosts. Once I adjust to any of them, I'll just become my Shadow Titan form again, and reduce further gambles.

I now find myself on the last day before I have to leave for Beacon. I am now getting myself a 'suit'. Not a suit of armor, no. A 'clothing' suit. I keep it to my usual colors, mainly out of habit. The 'shirt' is my true form's gunmetal gray. I find a soft red tie, which the 'tailor' informs me is 'high-quality Vacuan silk'. I take it immediately. I fit on a set of black 'trousers' to cover the 'genitalia', which apparently aren't supposed to be shown in public. Now, all I need is something to match my Kraahkan…

As I browse the other items in the store, I stop on a stud. I slowly turn my head to the left, and find my eyes falling onto a long, black item. I believe the proper term would be 'jacket', but its length reminded me more of a cape, personally. I slip it on to test, and find that it is almost a perfect fit.

"Oh, good choice, sir! Long coats like that never stay on the shelves for long! It's an import, fresh from Atlas!"

I look over myself in the mirror, "Truly? I figured that the militaristic country wouldn't have that much in the way of extravagance."

"Don't you know, sir? It's cold in Atlas! They are used to having thick clothing for warmth!" Makes sense. According to some memories I analyzed, it appears that the various stereotypes on Atlesians indicates they have a level of cold resistance akin to my Kraata.

"Well… I actually like it quite a bit. Hmm…" I pull up my Scroll to check my account. I still have enough to make a purchase. Or several.

After walking out with the new set of clothing, I quickly get over to an abandoned workshop in the ghetto. I've been waiting here, making it into a fortress of solitude. I put the coat and other assorted garments on a pipe hanging from the ceiling, and look to my protosteel armor, right next to it.

Obviously, I'm going to have to make some adjustments. Using my magnetism ability, I warp the armor, slimming it down significantly, tearing parts as necessary, until I'm left with a piece of armor that can go over the shirt and tie, but also fit under the coat.

I'm actually not sure why I'm so ecstatic about the concept of wearing this coat. It's a mere piece of silk. A Visorak could churn out a hundred of them within a day.

But simultaneously, I cannot help but feel… an odd level of connection to it. Almost like it has… value, to me.

Bah. Truly I must be going mad from this organic form. These strange chemicals within the brain… What'd the anatomy book call them? Hormones? Yes! That must be it. The hormones are intruding on my thought processes!

Well, for the time being, all I have to worry about is my newly found- and quite unnerving- obsession with a piece of silk. A very nicely made, well-tailored piece of silk…

Son of a Piraka.

I finish fitting myself, and stare into the mirror. The armor, while not nearly as large and heavy as it was before, is now extremely slim and much more agile. I may have lost the weight advantage from before, but now I gain the ability to move much faster. I can't rely on my powers this time around, so now all of my skills must come to the forefront.

" _Skills that still got you killed._ "

Ha-ha. Very funny.

" _Calling it as you refuse to see it._ "

Then clearly your calling is wrong. If I refuse a certain perspective, then it is certainly the wrong one.

" _Doesn't mean much coming from the one who thought that the platoon of Toa inside of his primary core was unable to pose a threat._ "

If I had more time before Mata Nui activated that blasted prototype, then I would've killed them all.

" _Indeed._ "

Don't mock me, Kanohi.

I push the Kraahkan's comments aside, and focus on my new appearance. The armor covers my torso and seamlessly slides over my shoulders. I had to forego a solid set of leggings entirely, and instead made them into multiple detachable pieces. Good news is, they're portable now! Bad news is, I'm fairly certain that this academy won't allow me to keep the shin spikes I planned on putting on them. The leg pieces attach seamlessly over my trousers, and cover just enough space so that I don't have to focus too much on my regenerative abilities. I don't know if my invulnerability power can work with this organic body, but I'd rather not find out the hard way. Like with the Great Machine.

" _All in all, we do look like an interesting individual. Though, my presence on your face seems to subvert the image slightly._ "

Whatever would make you say that? The face that you're a pitch-black mask awkwardly jutting off my face, or the fact that you _refuse to change shape for me_?

" _Whatever prevents me from shapeshifting for you is beyond my control. I remind you that I am a reflection of your subconscious made by the Kraahkan. The mask itself has a will of its own, and if it chooses not to shapeshift with you, then that is its choice. I am more or less a mirror placed between the worker and his superior. You cannot see the worker, for you cannot see past yourself._ "

Bah. Away with you. I refuse to listen to this prattle any longer.

The Kraahkan's voice disappears. I continue looking at the mirror. It kind of fits, in its own, awkward way. Now, I look to the Staff of Shadows. I pull it in with a shadow hand, and look it over. I've made major modifications with it, as I promised myself after the initial encounter. I pull the switch in the middle of the staff, and the upper half of the staff turns into a whip. The bladed head drops to the ground. I pick it up, and pull another lever. It disconnects from the whip, becoming a sword all its own. I look to another switch on the butt of the staff, and slam it into the ground. The bottom half disconnects from the whip section, but doesn't change beyond that. I levitate all three parts in my magnetic field. A sword, a bladed whip, and a-what was it that Ozpin was carrying again? Ah, yes, a cane.

I reconnect the three pieces, and grin at my handiwork. They connect to each other flawlessly. Of course they should. I designed them, after all. Now, if only the Karzahni plant had worked this well …

A beeping interrupts my thoughts. I take out my Scroll, and see that I am receiving a call. The caller's ID is unknown. I shrug, and hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello?"

"You… are Makuta Teridax?" The voice is both familiar and unfamiliar. Male. Guttural. Controlling. Arrogant. A personality that I've seen a billion times in Dark Hunters, and my fellow Makuta.

"Yes, I am. Now, before you go on about anything, I am _not_ taking any interviews at this time, and I am _certainly_ not meeting any dignitaries, no matter how important you think you are. I have goals to meet, and you are delaying them."

"Oh, but I believe I can help in those goals." I stop dead in my tracks.

"… Who is this?"

"Oh, you know… Just an… interested third party."

My eyes narrow, "I feel the need to inform you that I have a very, _very_ limited level of patience. Who are you? What do you _want from me_?"

"… Meet me at the edge of the harbor, furthest from Beacon, on 8th Street. Midnight. Come alone."

I stare at the Scroll for a moment, before finding a spark of genius. "What if I want to sleep? I do have an airship to catch in the morning."

A faint growl of irritation comes through. "You think this is some sort of game?"

"Says the one who is trying to set up a scene from a cheap conspiracy theory novel."

My sonics pick up the faint curse he shoots to the side.

"Midnight. Alone. 8th Street. Docks." The call ends.

I look at the Scroll, mildly entertained. The fool thinks to lure me into some brand of trap, then obviously he will suffer a most brutal end. If he thinks to turn me into a tool, then the tables will be turned sooner than he thinks. Either way, I refuse to be toyed with. I am in control, here. I smirk, and disassemble my weapon. I slip the sword and whip onto straps inside of my coat, and walk out of the warehouse, cane slamming into the ground with every other step I take.

Time to make some new friends.

* * *

I find myself at the location requested soon enough. However, I am quite early, and find myself forced to spend a whole two hours playing with these 'apps' on the Scroll. Most are all rather dull. 'Violent Hawks' was mildly entertaining, but a mind like mine easily bested it. The chess apps were easily dominated. The various 'strategy' games I could best blindfolded.

Eventually, I am forced to merely spend a whole half-hour watching recordings streamed to the 'DustNet'. At the moment, I am currently viewing the history of two fascinating fictional superheroes called 'X-Ray and Vav'. It's more of a comedy than anything else. The two, despite their best efforts, find themselves acting as complete and utter morons. Their skewed logic could give even Karzahni- the being, that is, not the place or my creation- a run for his widgets.

"You're early." A voice resonates from behind me. The voice I talked to on the Scroll, it seems.

"You're late." I show the foolish organic the time. 12:07. "If you want to keep my attention, you'll need to be more punctual."

I keep my back turned to him. I browse through his mind. Such anger… Hatred of… humans? Oh, that explains it.

"I heard tell of this 'White Fang'. I assumed you lot nothing more than fools arguing over something that didn't truly matter." I turn, and come face to face with the mortal. There's brown hair atop his head, with a pair of horns jutting out from it. A white mask, akin to that of the Grimm, is attached to his face. A single sword in a rather unorthodox-looking sheath is hung on his side. A quick use of sonics allows me to sound-test it, and it appears to have a large series of mechanisms within. He has a coat, but not nearly as long as mine. It possesses a larger bottom than most other suit jackets I've seen, though.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't matter'? Us Faunus are being humiliated and discriminated against! How can you say that it doesn't matter?" I look at the eye sockets. I can't help but chuckle.

"Well, I call it such because, as far as I can remember, Metru Nui never suffered such a problem." He seems taken aback.

"A place without Faunus discrimination? Truly?" I nod. Mostly because there _are_ no Faunus in Metru Nui. But still, I'm not lying.

"There, all of the Matoran- er, the best translation would be 'villager' in your tongue- they live together equally. You are not separated by gender or color or race, but by position. It is a land without discrimination. Thus, I considered your fighting for 'Faunus rights' to be mere idiocy. Especially with how you lot take careful pains to differentiate between 'human' and 'Faunus'. With us, there is only Matoran."

He stares at me, with his jaw agape. Hook, line, and sinker.

"R-r-really? This place… it exists?"

"Existed." I raise a finger. "A stone fell from the sky and wiped it clean from the face of the earth. I am the only one from there that is here now." I won't make any alterations to my half-true backstory, not for anyone. Not even this contemptible, hypocritical fool. Can't risk him meeting with someone else and they collaborate on it.

I wave my cane around, "But enough about me, let's talk about _me_! Specifically, what you, a high-ranking member of an extremist _terrorist organization_ , would want with me, a new recruit to the government-based _super-soldier project_."

The fool snarls. "I have a proposition for you."

I slam my cane into the floor. "So I've been told. Repeatedly. Mind actually telling _me what you want_?"

I'm trying his patience. Good.

"A traitor to our cause is trying to join this academy of yours." I look at him with a raised eyebrow. The closest comparison I can make with these fools is the Dark Hunters, and they do not take kindly to runaways. Especially those who have plentiful information on their weaknesses.

"And? What do you want me to do? To kill them? To try to convince them to join again?"

He nods in the negative. "I want information on her. I want to know her every move. Her classes, her routines, when she uses the restroom, for Dust's sake!"

I nod my head, "Hm. Hm. Yes, I see. Though, you seem to have labeled this target as a female. I think that may be a problem for me." I motion to my clearly male form. "Especially if I don't know anything about the target. A picture would be nice."

He reaches for his Scroll, and taps a few buttons. He shows me a picture. Great Spirit, it's Belladonna. Ooh, this is _rich_!

"Her name is Blake Belladonna."

"I know… We bumped into each other. I find the bow rather quaint."

He snarls. Hm, that must've struck a nerve. "Will you do it?"

I look around, "Hmm… I dunno… What do _I_ get out of it?"

The mortal growls, "You'll receive a donation of Lien for every bit of information you send me. Fighting data and other such may give you a bonus."

Now for the million-widget question, "What about… pictures?"

He freezes. That's it! Goodness, his mind's like a dusty old archive. Hardly ever used, and full of potentially outdated and/or one-sided information. But… there it is. The memories. The _passion_. I may be new to this organic 'romance' concept, but I can tell that this fool here is absolutely _high_ on it. He wants this female. He _needs_ this female. He-

Son of a Piraka. These memories… He _beat_ her when she showed defiance! He… He forced her into… _by the Creators_!

This one… He would fit into the Piraka… too well. I look at him. He's still thinking about my question.

"Pictures would be… Yes, they would provide extra."

I can see images forming in his mind. For the first time, in a long time, I must force myself out of someone's mind because I cannot stand the contents. I thought only Tren Krom could do such a thing… But it looks like you don't need to be an eldritch abomination to bring forth insanity. I force myself to contain the need to tear this one limb from limb.

In the end, I am in need tools for my projects, and for that, I need income. Unfortunately, it's _his_ income. For now, at least.

"I will do as you say… for now." He looks extremely pleased with that.

"Good. Send me it via Scroll, and-" I flick his nose.

"Fool. You _don't_ give _me_ orders. I will send what I have to you when I want to. Not a moment before, or after. If I need some money, I will send you something. Which means that, if I have something that I know you'll want, I'll make sure I get every. Last. Lien out of it. Deal?"

He snarls, "Deal."

I chuckle, and grab his hand, shaking it vigorously. "And, by the way, don't mention me to anyone. If this… business transaction is to work out, then I need to remain _invisible_ on your records. I don't care how you do it, but I want to make sure that none of your lower-class thugs can be interrogated about my relation with you. Do all of you hear me?" I call out to the surrounding mongrels, who thought to hide in the darkness.

The fool looks surprised that I noticed them.

"With that, I do believe I have an airship to catch. By the way, what's your name?"

He stares at the picture on his Scroll. "Adam. Adam Taurus."

I grin. "Well, then… I will make sure to label the folders properly, Adam. Good day." With that, I walk away, in the direction of the ports for the Beacon airships.

The fool intends to use me to satisfy his sick obsession. Fine by me. But in the end, I got what I wanted. My poisons have infected him, along with all of his cronies. My newest concoction is a gas that can remain hidden and harmless in a victim for potentially hundreds of years- assuming they live that long- and another poison will trigger it, turning them into paralyzed incompetents, filled with lives of pain. If he tries to backstab me, he'll be choking on his own blood.

I honestly hope he does. I do think that sword would look great on my wall…

* * *

The airship hovers its way into Beacon Academy, and I listen to the various morons discussing their trivial pursuits. Out of a faint sense of paranoia, I send a magnetic pulse to sense out my baggage. Sure enough, the scraps from my protosteel armor are still in there.

After my modifications, I decided to keep the scraps close by, for scientific testing. If I can create more protodermis, then I can reforge that into protosteel. But if I can't, then I'll just make do with the protosteel I do have. Better to have it and not need it, and all.

"Ooh! I can't believe my baby sister is coming with me to Beacon!" A look over my shoulder shows that another female, with long golden hair, and rather sizable breasts, is embracing the Silver Eyed one, Ruby Rose.

I listen to them bicker, but all the same tune them out. I half-listen to their conversation, instead focusing on the thoughts of those around the ship. I'm trying to isolate Blake Belladonna. I know that Adam would love a picture of the 'first day at school'. Sure enough, I get a lock onto her thought patterns. I slip through the crowd, ignoring the stares I get.

" _Maybe they're staring because you insisted on making our appearance look positively over exaggerated? Rigid cheekbones? A black metal mask? Armor? A suit and tie? A long coat? You realize that we resemble something out of a cheap action movie?_ "

… Shut up.

I step away, and look at the Faunus in disguise. Reading a book. She's perfectly calm, and content. That obsessive fool will give good Lien for this.

Much to my surprise, I get a text from the fool himself.

-What've you got?

I frown, and rapidly tap a reply.

- **What makes you think I got anything yet? We're still on the freaking airship.**

-You have one simple job. You are on an airship with her. There is only one airship. Take the photo. It's not Dust science.

- **Brakas. I'm doing my best here. I have a swarm of fools crowding around me. They think me to be extremely attractive, apparently.**

-Is that an excuse?

- **It's a fact. It's also a fact that I'm close to getting a photograph right now.**

-No.

-No. You are NOT DOING THIS TO ME YOU IDIOT!

- **Oh yes I am.**

- **Right now, I can get a perfect shot of her. Won't be hard. Her first day of school, and she's reading a book. She looks positively adorable.**

- **But wait! What's this? It seems that I am in need of more Lien if I want to afford this hot deal on a hit novel set! It would be such a shame if I were to miss this opportunity!**

A full sixty seconds pass before I get a reply.

-300 Lien.

- **One moment.**

A dosage of illusion, a push of a button, and a sent image later…

-Don't do that again.

- **Listen you imbecile; I am in full control of this situation. I already said as much last night. If I have a picture, you tell me exactly how much I get.**

- **If I see even a cent less, then you lose all further images of her. In fact… I may just decide to take matters into my own hands.**

-What the FUCK does that mean?

- **It means she'll know about your new hobby. Now, the Lien, please.**

-You expect me to give the White Fang's money to a deranged psychopath like yourself?

… Oh, no he didn't.

- **Oh my, what's this?**

- **It seems my throat is hurting. I had better clear it of all of my evil deeds! I shall do so in close proximity to Ms. Blake Belladonna right now!**

-Fine, fine!

Transaction complete! 300 Lien have been added to your account!

- **Was that so hard?**

-You're so lucky you're my only eye there.

- **The other way around, fool. You're lucky I'm the only one who wanted the job.**

- **Truth be told, I could've just gambled my way into a small fortune.**

- **I know the numbers, I can do the math.**

- **But you came to me with this job.**

- **You have an addiction to Blake Belladonna.**

- **I am your supplier.**

- **You give me the price I demand, or you don't get anything. Are we clear?**

-Crystal.

- **Fantastic. Now, I may need some extra information. What can I get on her, ability wise? What's her Semblance? Specifics on her weapon? I want to know, in case she catches on. I would rather know what I'm up against.**

-I'll send you the data later. For now, continue observation.

I close the Scroll. This worm will squirm much more before I finally crush him beneath my heel.

Maybe I'll use confusion and leave him a gibbering mess on the side of the road for the Rahi to consume. I could just trigger the poison in his systems. Perhaps I can just use my teleportation ability and leave him in a wall. Or I could just consume him with my shadow hand.

" _Remember why we're here to begin with? You didn't have any allies to protect your core from Takanuva._ "

… Or mayhaps I might even entertain his obsession and give him Blake just to insure his loyalty. Hmm… If I were to do that, how should I? I have to plan every detail out, to insure that it appeals to him immensely. Maybe I can torture her sufficiently that either she sees his… _activities_ as a superior alternative, or that she is so mad that she becomes just as mad for him as he is for her.

… That would work out quite nicely. Leave the two of them alone to their madness, away from me. They would do their… _thing_ and never get in the way again. Of course, I would try to coerce them into removing some enemies of mine when needed. But other than that… I would like to think that they would leave me alone.

I finally grow tired of the small horde of females (and a couple of males) trying to gaze upon every inch of my body. I shoot them all a sharp glare, with a burst of fear, and they back off. Not perfect, but good enough.

I walk over to a corner, and plop myself down onto a chair. Damn it all, I overestimated myself. Now this face is just begging for trouble. Already registered with it, so I can't change it to anything else. Damn my lack of foresight.

"Let me guess, having a hard time dealing with all of those losers?" I look to my left. A female. Light purple hair that extends past the shoulders, to the small of her back. Light blue eyes gaze directly into my own. Her armor is relatively simple. It has thin pieces of equally purple armor over a good portion of it, with several straps all along the body. It has a 'miniskirt' that only covers the upper part of the thighs. I notice that it seems to resemble a Klakk, and overall has a very nocturnal theme.

Unusual, but doesn't seem entirely useless.

I shrug, "Mayhaps. Or mayhaps I am simply trying to keep their attention on me by choosing one girl to talk to over all of them?" I smirk. Sure enough, thoughts of vengeance against the purple-haired female brew in several minds.

"Name's Delilah. Delilah Liseran. You?"

I extend a hand. "Makuta Teridax."

She takes it firmly. Strong grip. "What the Dust kinda name is that? Ya sound like some kinda freakin' boogeyman."

I snort. "I don't go about scaring children at night. If anything, I scare the adults."

She coos, "Ooh, I like you!" Her thought patterns reveal a-

There's a term for this, I just know there is. I look through the dictionary at rapid speed.

Ah. Sadomasochism. A sadomasochistic streak in this one's mind. The experiences of pain and pleasure are… intertwined. Not as bad as some examples I've encountered, and a few I created, but nonetheless, for her, pain is pleasure. Fear is joy. Anger is ecstasy.

… Not sure how to feel about this. But, nonetheless, this Delilah will be a useful pawn later.

"So, where do you hail from, Delilah?" I try my best to actively ignore the unnaturally long list of things she intends to do if she were to get me alone in a bedroom. A list which is rapidly growing minute by minute.

"I'm from here in Vale. You?"

"A lost colony known as Metru Nui. In order to maintain my people's honor, and my own position as the Makuta of Metru Nui, I decided to become the next best thing in the outside world and become a Huntsman."

She gapes openly at me.

"Surprised? Don't be. I hear that little villages and would-be new pinnacles of civilization pop up and are torn down by the dozens. That may be an exaggeration, but the point stands." I shrug, and open up my Scroll to watch more of this 'X-Ray and Vav'.

Oh, X-Ray. If you would just use your laser vision powers like I did, you could've avoided that trap entirely.

* * *

I step off the airship, and move to the side as a blonde human ejects his stomach's contents. Organics. So easily weakened. Even Onu-Matoran can control themselves at high altitudes.

" _To be fair on the organics, Onu-Matoran don't have stomachs with which to vomit._ "

That is a good point. But it doesn't change the fact that most Matoran would have a steadier head than this.

I quickly decide to tail the Silver Eyed one, knowing it would be best to keep an eye on her. I ignored her in favor of viewing the city's luxuries during the days before Beacon. But now, I have to keep an eye on her. I have no excuse.

I watch as she collides with another female (I seem to be encountering a lot of those lately) carrying a small stack of boxes. The boxes collapse, and the new female begins ranting on and on. I notice Blake coming by.

I look back to Ruby Rose. This Silver Eyed one… So foolishly driven by that desire to 'do good', but at the same time, so much self-doubt. In fact, I dare say that she reminds me of…

" _Of Toa Vakama._ "

… Perhaps.

My train of thought is interrupted by a small explosion in front of me. I look to the two, and see that there is now a small crater.

I suppress laughter rising in my gut at the sight. The female continues screaming and ranting, insulting Ruby's age. If age is honestly a factor, then in that case, I'm literally more qualified than every other living thing in this world to be here.

" _And I'm about a week old. Take that as you will._ "

I'll 'take that' to Karzahni.

I stop and notice Blake Belladonna walking up to the two. I find myself unable to resist the chance, and begin recording.

"I'm sorry, _princess_!" What's a princess?

"It's heiress, actually." Note to self, double-check the dictionary. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the biggest producers of energy propellant in the world." Now I'm interested. This one has value.

"Finally! Some recognition!" What I wouldn't give for some of that…

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor practices and questionable business partners."

... You don't have to be a Toa of Fire to burn someone, it seems.

As Blake walks away, I send the clip to Adam.

-What's this?

- **Important information. I assume that you know of this 'Schnee Dust Company'?**

-They're responsible for multiple Faunus suffering in pits and mines all across the world.

Ah. So they're like the Vortixx. Excellent. I just hope this one doesn't prove to be like Roodaka. That disgusting wench saw me as just another stepping stone for power. _**ME! The Makuta! The one who usurped control of the Great Machine itself! I-**_

" _You are in the middle of a conversation._ "

… Oh. Right.

- **So… Mind if I get my reward?**

-This is essential information. You've earned it.

Transaction complete! 500 Lien have been transferred to your account!

- **I'll update you if I see anything else happen.**

I look at the Silver Eyed one, and see the male from before, giving her a hand up.

I am certain that I have done enough analysis for now. I decide to tour the campus, and gain some bearing on the area. I must know what the design of the area is before I do anything drastic.

* * *

After about ten minutes of teleporting and cloaking in various places, I get a general idea of the layout. It's large, and very intricate, on purpose. I don't even have meet the original architect to know that. It's so large and has such winding hallways so that if the academy is invaded, there's plenty of pathways with which to exit. There are several choke points, which are easier to defend from inside than assault, and the towers speak for themselves. If I wanted to, I could easily create a theoretical invasion plan. But I'll tend to that later.

For now, I need to find the main hall. Ozpin's giving his introductory speech there. I decide to place myself in the rear, to gain a viewpoint on who I'll be stuck with for the next four years.

I browse through some of the minds present, and I find that the section of the crowd I'm in is entirely occupied by morons.

" _That would explain a lot about you._ "

Silence. The last thing I need is my own Kanohi insulting me.

I note the position of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna, each of them are on separate halves of the hall. Damn, now I have to choose. Focus on one, or the other. Take pictures for money, or analyze a vital pawn?

Considering how I need the aid of the White Fang, and I need their leader's attention more than anything, I decide to move into Blake's area. I take several pictures, each of which from a different angle. I make sure to keep her as the focus, and keep the main hall's details faint at best. The last thing I need is Adam using his pleasure tools to plan an assault. I need this position, and I will not risk it for anything.

I stop when I notice Ozpin step up to the microphone. I'm briefly reminded of my stint as Turaga Dume on that fateful day in the Coliseum. Oh, I could've just killed them right then and there and been done with it…

"I'll… keep this brief." I snap my head to him. His thoughts are clouded. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you will dedicate your lives to the protection of the people." A quick scan confirms that that is basically what the entirety of these organics desire.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." I… didn't see that coming, actually. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." I stare at him closely as he walks of the stage. His mind is filled with… memories of unfortunate events. Fascinating.

Glynda informs us of tonight's sleeping arrangements, and I stop on a stud.

All of us. In one room. Tonight.

Son of a Piraka.

* * *

I find myself being loaned a sleeping bag, courtesy of Ozpin. It seems that the mortal has taken an interest in me. This means I will have to be careful, and make sure he doesn't get any ideas about me. I would hate to have to break him. A mind as complex as his is a precious rarity, to be frank.

I also, however, realize that I have no brand of clothes that would be deemed suitable for sleeping, by this society's standards. I am left with little options other than my undergarments. It is for this reason that I mostly confine myself to the corner of the room. Of course, staying away from the light is a nice bonus.

Hm, actually that's a good thing to remember. It seems that this body is more immune to the light than my natural Makuta form. Maybe it does have its uses. Of course, this doesn't mean I enjoy it. The concept of such is rather-

"Hey! It's you!" I find myself staring at the female from the airship once more.

"Ah… Delilah, if memory serves."

"Yeah. What're you doing in the corner? Whackin' off or something?" A swift browsing through her memories brings up the definition of the term.

… I am not amused. These organics are so focused on these sexual needs, it practically consumes every aspect of their being. Armor designed to show off their mammaries and legs, actively speaking and moving in a manner to denote sexual behavior…

Which is what she's doing right now, isn't she? Jutting a hip out, leaning forwards to display her breasts… What is with these organics and the cushions of meat on their females? Their entire purpose is in providing nutrition for infants, so why would grown organics be so fascinated?

I stare at her blankly. "I simply intend to be left alone for now. After tomorrow, I'll be stuck with three complete strangers for the next few years. I would like some time to collect my thoughts on the matter right now, while I still can do so."

Delilah clearly isn't interested in my (completely true) response. She grabs my arm, and pulls me out there with the other students, "C'mon! Get to know these guys!"

"I'll get to know my partners. I'd rather ignore literally _everyone else_." I detect a hint of irritation in her mind.

"Oh! It's you!" Son of a Piraka, Ruby saw me. I intended on remaining passive and distant for now, until I could create a proper form of introduction. Something that would resonate with the female. Too late now…

"You know this guy?" The blonde one steps near her, gazing upon my form. Damn it all, what's with them and the staring?

"Yeah! He showed up to help me stop a robbery a few nights ago!" Ruby's mind is filled with the brief memory of our battle. "He was all like 'Come down, cowards!' Then he was all like, 'SHA-WING!' and he was using a scythe, too! Can you believe it, Yang? Someone else who knows how to use a scythe! Not only that, but his can do this thing where it goes all 'Whoosh!' and it's like, a whip or something! He caught onto the ship that the thieves were on, and almost pulled it down by himself! I mean, he didn't get them, obviously, but it was so COOL to watch him do it!"

We exchange a brief glance. I look back to the older one. "Er… Yes. I suppose… that describes our encounter."

Ruby Rose smiles at me, before her memory refreshes, "Oh, I never got your name! What was it, again?"

I smile, "I am the Makuta. I believe you are… Ruby Rose?"

"Yeah! So, what was with that weapon you had? Huh? I see that it was a whip and all, but who taught you to use it as a scythe? I mean, my uncle Qrow taught me, but you already heard that part!"

I sit down on the carpet before her, "I learned how to use the staff on my own."

The older female stares at me, "Isn't it more of a scythe?"

I look to her, "The people of Metru Nui had no proper name for it. Everyone just called it a 'bladed staff'. I just cut the name down by one word."

Ruby is awestruck. "You learned to do… _that_ , by yourself?"

"I had… assistance, from the Toa, and my fellow Makuta."

Ruby stops, "What's a Toa?"

I look around for a moment, "Hmm… How to describe a Toa… I suppose you could consider them like Huntsmen. A Matoran volunteers, or sometimes is chosen, and is trained, learning how to hone their mighty skills and powers, and serve to battle the Rahi at our doorstep."

"Rahi?"

"You call them Grimm. I apologize, but I often use words from my home quite fondly."

Ruby sits down, "Wow!"

The yellow-haired one still remains skeptical. "Hold up. You said you're 'The Makuta'. But then you said your 'fellow Makuta' helped you. What's with that?"

I chuckle, "Ah! An old slip-up. Makuta are similar to Toa and Huntsmen, except that we are given no choice, and do not live the lives of civilians. We are, more or less, trained in warrior arts from birth." Probably because we are warriors at birth. "We are given names, but they are only to be shared among our fellow Makuta. Thus, we often refer to ourselves as 'The Makuta', to prevent ourselves from becoming too connected to the populace. The Toa can try to save everyone, but we make the hard decisions. If we must do dark deeds to preserve Metru Nui, we would. We would have no connections outside of our fellow Makuta."

" _And in our case, sometimes not even then…_ "

"… Wow."

I look to the yellow-haired one, "Now, I don't believe I got your name."

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long." Is that… two last names? What is _with_ this strange world?

I nod, and shake her hand.

Ruby leans forwards, "So… What's Metru Nui like? I've never heard of it before!"

I look about, "It's a small island, hidden deep away by the Rahi that we all know and hate. The island is peaceful. The discrimination I have found here between 'human' and 'Faunus' doesn't exist. We are all divided into social castes based on the six elements."

"Six elements?" Now I know how you feel, Vakama, telling all those stories. I reach into my bag, and pull out several colored gems I totally did not steal.

I place six of them in a circle, calling out the elements. The red, "Ta-Metru, of Fire." The blue, "Ga-Metru, of Water." The green, "Le-Metru, of Air." The brown, "Po-Metru, of Stone." The white, "Ko-Metru, of Ice." The black, "Onu-Metru, of Earth."

I wave my hands at them, "These are the six elements of our world. Each Metru's citizens devote themselves to a single task. Ta-Metru worked in fire, forging weapons, like my Staff." They didn't make this one, of course, but they did make the original. Little known fact, that is.

"Ga-Metru worked to understand the sciences, and to teach all who are willing to learn." I also am responsible for most of Ga-Metru's understanding of protodermis variants, thanks to my masquerade as Turaga Dume.

"Po-Metru took the stones and rock to make them into new homes for the Matoran of our island." The Po-Matoran wouldn't even understand the idea of fractal points had it not been for my shattering powers.

"Ko-Metru saw the stars, and understood the prophecies within them." I also made the basic model of the star map.

"Le-Metru transported tools and items to the other Metru, and kept information well-spread." I did not contribute to them in any way. I knew better than to give them more ways to go fast.

"Onu-Metru would store every bit of information they could get their hands on deep in the ancient archives." My stasis power is what gave them the idea for the stasis modules in the archives, but I didn't actually help them with that.

"Wow… So cool!"

"Indeed. But, alas, this society, perfect in almost every way, is gone like the wind." I scoop up the gems and place them back in the bag, and sigh.

"What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"The Grimm?"

"No, actually. Our walls were fortified, our Toa well trained, our Makuta even better… But a stone fell from the sky, and all was consumed in fire." Ironically, said stone came from the water-oriented planet.

"… A meteor strike destroyed your home?"

"I know. Sounds like a children's story book."

"No… Just… Wow. I mean… you imagine the worst case scenario, and you prepare for everything, but…"

Yang puts her arm on Ruby's shoulder. "Some things, you just can't stop, Rubes."

I look to her, "Rubes?"

"Eh. It's a nickname."

I stare at the two. "Fascinating…" I've had enough of relaying this backstory. I cast a low sleep spell on all present. Not enough to make them pass out, but enough to make them all want to go to sleep sooner.

* * *

I wait about ten minutes, and they're all sleeping like my brother. I use my mind reading power, and detect that Glynda has just left the area. According to her thoughts, she'll be back in about half an hour to check again before going to sleep herself.

Which means I must move quickly. I teleport outside of the academy, and run to a small section of woods nearby. I remember finding this place while I was searching the area earlier today. It's a small hole in the earth, but I can't sense any life in here. Good. A perfect place to begin…

I raise my hand high, and flex my fingers. I plunge my fist into my stomach cavity- OH GREAT SPIRIT THAT WAS A BAD IDEA! OH, IT BURNS! GAH! AAAAAH! GAAAH! AGH! OH! OH NO! AH! AH! ALMOST GOT IT! COME ON! COME… _ON_!

I tear my fist from my torso, now drenched in organic blood. In my hand is a writhing Kraata. It glistens, and I perceive it as an anger manipulation Kraata. I look down at the enormous, scathing hole in my gut. My quick healing wraps it up swiftly, but I can feel the sting still.

"I need a superior method of doing that… Wait, **this is better…** " I assume my Shadow Titan form, and tear into my torso again. Yes! No pesky little pain nerves to worry about! I tear another Kraata from my chest. It is a fire resistance Kraata.

The two writhe together, squealing and squirming in fear. I stroke them gently, " **Shhh… Calm yourselves, my children. This is your home… You have nothing to fear…** " I return to mortal form, and lay them in the dirt.

Now, I need a way to make these numbers grow, without having to sneak off and make a bloody mess, or have to shift into my true form every time I need a new soldier. Either one is too risky at this phase in the plan. Which means these Kraata need to replenish their own numbers…

"Yes… That will work. These organics aren't entirely worthless after all…" I tear myself open again, and OH GOODNESS THE PAIN! IT HURTS! AH! BRAKAS! CURSED WRETCHED LITTLE THING! NO, GET AWAY FROM THAT INTESTINE! GEEZ, I'M TRYING TO _HELP_ YOU!

"AH!" I tear this new one out. I smirk at it. Aesthetically, it is no different from the other two. A gravity altering Kraata, simple as that. But the tail is longer than theirs, and is body is smoother, and less ridged

I have just made the first female Kraata.

I look to the other two. I wave my hand over them, and send a wave of viruses and shadow into them, rearranging their forms. Doing such would be considered a risky procedure on Kraata, but I've done it enough so that I don't have to worry.

When the shadows fade, and the light of this world's moon shines on them, they have small spines along their backs. They are physically male Kraata.

These new Kraata have a 48/48 chance of making one of their own gift, or that of the other parent. The remaining 4% goes to making a Shadow Kraata. And, to insure that they don't need to wait long for reinforcements, I simply have made the females lay egg sacks, which can carry at least a dozen Kraata, if not more.

I decide to insure that they have something that can protect the others if things get hairy, and do it again- OH GOODNESS ME! WHY DIDN'T I THINK TO TRANSFORM BACK BEFORE I DID IT? OH GREAT SPIRIT IT HURTS! OKAY, COME ON NOW! ALMOST GOT YOU! HEY, GET OUT OF MY RIBCAGE! YOU DO NOT BELONG ON MY LUNGS! SON OF A PIRAKA, GET OUT HERE NOW!

I pry this one out. A Shadow Kraata, possessing all 42 of its kind's abilities at once. It will be able to protect its siblings for now, until I can expand our territory more.

I quickly realize I can't have Kraata that serve me loyally if they're still infants. I surge more shadow into them, rapidly bypassing their usual growth rates, and bringing them to level 6. Fully matured.

The female looks about, before stretching her fully functioning mouth, "M-m-Makuta?"

I smile, "Yes. I am the Makuta, and I am your master. You four are the first of a new breed of Kraata. You can produce more of your own kind, and can speak, obviously.

"B-b-but what must we do?"

"You will learn in due time, children. For now, I would prefer that you focus on understanding your powers. You will learn of your purpose soon enough."

"U-understood, master. One more thing, though…"

I roll my eyes, "What?"

"Who are we?" That stops me.

"You… You are Kraata. Are **you deaf, worm**?"

"No, no, no, master! I meant… do we have names?" My anger is replaced by shame and sorrow. I create these beautiful creatures, and don't even bless them with names.

"I… I cannot think of any names for you. But, since you are the first among your kind, I believe you deserve to name yourselves. I will learn of what identities you have chosen at dusk tomorrow. Now, I must go and prepare. Do not disappoint me, children."

With that, I teleport back into the dorm room, and slip into my sleeping bag, just as Glynda opens the door.

"Mm… Professor Goodwitch? What're you doing up?" I rub my eyes, and groan.

"Sorry, Makuta. I was just making sure everyone was asleep by the time they needed to be. I'll leave you be now." The door closes, and I grin.

"Indeed, you will… **Indeed you will, Glynda Goodwitch.** "

* * *

 **Well… That happened. Now, I am going to hold a small contest! If anyone has any ideas for names for these four Kraata, feel free to post your ideas below! I will end the submissions by the 23** **rd** **, and not a day after! Any ideas are welcome, as long as they are at least somewhat fitting to the ability! They don't have to be color coded at all, so feel free to make as many references as you please!**

 **Be warned: I may change the spelling just to screw with you.**

 **And if no one votes by the designated time, I'll use some pre-selected names. You may or may not like them, so vote while you have the chance.**

 **Also, if anyone noticed, I included the use of the term 'stud'. Normally, in the LEGO games, those are currencies, but since BIONICLE uses the widget, I've taken to saying that a 'stud' is a single sub-widget, like a 'cent' is a portion of a dollar. Thus, stop on a stud was born.**

 **If anyone has any comments or critiques, feel free to say what you will!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 3: Examination

 **Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay! I hope you all are having a wonderful time! Well, after the reviews, I can say that I'm happy you're all enjoying the story! Now, for some responses to the feedback I got!**

 **Kane: Thanks for being so inquisitive! I love it when a reviewer asks the big questions! Makes me remember any details that a person would forget about when writing. Now, honestly, don't expect any Visorak hordes to obey him or anything. First off, he needs lots of energized protodermis to create any amount of Rahi. Then he also needs time, territory, and resources, in order to breed them. It would take dozens of years to gain a Visorak horde even a quarter of the size of the one that the Toa Hordika fought. As for specific anti-Huntsmen Rahkshi, it wouldn't be any one Rahkshi power, per se, but instead rather a small, dedicated strike team. They may also have specific training courses to counter particular fighting styles. As for the names, I meant on an individual basis. The ones from Mask of Light were given individual names.**

 **Generatedname: Good to know you understand irony, there! For anyone else reading this, go to his profile and read his story Unity, Duty, RWBY, which was more or less the inspiration for this project.**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: First off, your name is… something else. Second off, thanks for being a cool dude and liking my story!**

 **Quentin3655: You're beautiful. No, really, you are!**

 **Now, for the winner of the contest! Drumroll please! Alright… The winner is… Quentin3655!**

 **Quentin: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! What do I win?**

 **Me: Nothing. NOW GET OUT! ~Big boot~ Enjoy the chapter, everyone!**

"All first-year students, please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation in one hour. Repeat: all first-year students are to report to Beacon Cliff in one hour." The intercom announcement pulls me from slumber, and I yawn loudly. Goodness, I haven't slept in over eight thousand years! Mm, truly refreshing! It just feels right to sleep naturally! Oh, and _goodness_ , these joints! I crick my neck, and- _ah_ , that feels just right! My legs stretch and pull at just the right angles. The bones audibly _pop_ out, and I feel the flesh loosen and limber.

I stand up, and passively read the other students' minds to find out what the general idea was for the morning. Apparently, it's to get some breakfast, get dressed, and prepare as best as possible for the initiation. With that, I decide it would be best to shower. I swiftly head to the shower, with a towel in hand.

Within minutes, I find myself in what could be my new favorite part of being organic: the ability to feel warm water. My protosteel form couldn't feel warmth quite like this, and the Maxilos robot couldn't feel period.

I lather my hair with 'shampoo', which is possibly the most ludicrous word I've encountered in this world yet, and clean my hair out. I also spray body wash over my back, and it drop over my shoulder onto my whole body.

Admittedly, it is certainly easier to maintain the cleanliness of an organic form than a Bionicle body. Anything from the Magna worlds would have to get a full set of cleaning supplies, bathe for over twenty minutes in it, and simultaneously scrub really, _really_ hard, and even then it wouldn't get everything. You would've had to get someone else to do it for you. And considering that my options were more or less a bunch of infected Rahi, or my own inept Kraata, I had to leave myself soiled for a good amount of time.

I finish up, and quickly turn off the water, step out, and dry off. I look around, and suddenly realize that, in my drowsiness, I forgot to grab my change of clothes.

Son of a Piraka.

So, here I am, using my chameleon power, and dashing down the hall at rapid speed in nothing but a towel.

Truly, this is the pinnacle of my legacy.

Oh, damnit. Now I'm insulting myself like I'm wearing that blasted Kraahkan. I swear, if I ever figure how to make protodermis, I'll make enough Kanoka Disks to build a hundred Kraahkan, and none of them will talk back to me, and this will all be just a bad dream.

I get to the area where our lockers are, and just as I reach to pull mine open, a female human opens the locker next to mine. Just my luck. I'm pressed against the cold metal, and- OH THAT'S UNCOMFORTABLE! Oh, if she moves even an inch backwards… I'll be Rahi feed.

I try my best to control my breath, but find it hard to manage these organic lungs. Goodness, I can't hold these lungs in for more than ten seconds, and there are people on the DustNet who can do it for five minutes straight?

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought about whose team you're going to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Oh, COME ON! This blasted Vortixx-spawn is TALKING to her? Goodness, I don't care about your blasted teams! Take this conversation somewhere else! I don't think I can hold my breath any longer!

"Hmm… Not quite sure… I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FADER BULL'S WASTE? JUST STEP BACK!

"Well… I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together..." I sigh, before quickly realizing what I just did. I mentally slap myself, and then channel my adaptation and shapeshifting powers to the absolute maximum. My skin pores become passages to my lungs, and my mouth loses connection to the lungs. Easy breathing.

I use this chance to relax more. The female, 'Pyrrha', has long, crimson hair, with a brown set of armor that really doesn't cover her vitals that well. I chalk it up to organic sexual drives, and decide to ignore that factor. I decide that I'll browse her memory later, during the initiation, when she won't notice my presence in her mind.

"This is Pyrrha." I stop and notice that the blonde male from before is standing here, too. Oh, joy. Now there are _three_ witnesses to my shame. If I lose control of my chameleon powers for even an instant…

I glance at the heiress to the SDC. Clearly, if she bothered to learn the name of someone and speak of them so fondly, they must be important.

"Hello!"

"Graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" A browse through the memories reveals that Sanctum is a combat school in Mistral. Apparently, combat schools are more or less preludes to Huntsman academies, and it is primarily through combat schools that a person is allowed entry into a Huntsman academy. Obviously, I am an exception.

But that begs the question: why is this 'Pyrrha' even in a Vale school to begin with? Wouldn't that defeat the point? Why not go to the official Huntsman school in Mistral? Is Vale special somehow? Well, any region I'm in is automatically better than any other, so…

"She won the Mistral Region Tournament four years in a row! A new record!" My interest is piqued. Browsing through the memories of Pyrrha reveals that she is extremely skilled as a combatant. And… Oh my. She possesses a magnetism power? And she uses it so subtly! I would've never thought of that! Wait, of course I did! Yes, I did! I certainly, obviously, did think of using my magnetism in a subtle manner in combat to redirect enemy attacks!

… This world is going to be the death of me.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" What's that supposed to be? Based on the blonde's reaction, he knows what that is. I enter his mind for swift answers.

… I am disappointed. It's a specially processed and packed breakfast food. I smack my forehead. The sound throws everyone off for a moment. I back off and go around the corner to hide until they move. I hunch significantly so that in case my cloak fails, my impressive height won't give me away. I turn away, and find myself staring at Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long. The two who claim to be sisters, like the Toa. Quaint, if I say so myself.

They walk past me, and I find myself glaring at them. I don't know why, but for some reason, seeing the two of them together ignites a spark of anger in me. I chalk it up to some nonsensical organic hormone thing, and leave it be.

My train of thought is broken when I realize the blonde male is pinned against another locker by Pyrrha's spear. I'm taken aback at her control over the projectile mid-flight. She specifically altered its path with almost computerized precision. It perfectly struck his cloth hood and didn't even scratch him at all. Magnetism is a deadly ability, to be sure, but I know that for a being barely even a decade and a half old, that level of control is almost impossible. No Makuta- myself included, achieved that so soon!

Admittedly, we did have other duties, and many other powers to learn about. Such as the ability to disintegrate objects on a molecular level, control the weather, bring forth pure darkness at will… That sort of thing. Nothing important at all, no sir. Nothing that could excuse us from mastering one single power to such an extent in a brief period of time…

I realize I'm being sarcastic to nobody at all, and sigh aloud. I undo my cloaking, and undo my transformation. I open my locker, and take out my suit and armor. I forgo properly equipping them, and simply shapeshift into tendrils of shadow, coiling into them before assimilating into one being. I throw my coat over my shoulders, not bothering with the sleeves. I slip the Staff of Shadow's whip and sword onto my belt, and hold the cane in one hand. I use the other to slap the Kraahkan onto my face.

" _That was an almost entirely pointless display, master._ "

I literally do not have the patience to deal with you right now. I teleport through the halls, making sure to catch up to the rest of the group. I steady my breathing, adjust my tie, and step out from the side, taking them by surprise.

"Hey, Makuta!" I softly smile at Ruby Rose, and I detect a hint of anger in Yang Xiao Long as I make eye contact with her. Hm. Overprotective? Bah. It matters not. I look up ahead and see Pyrrha Nikos walking alongside Weiss Schnee. I frown. If I am to continue to acquire tools, I will need one with as much quick wit and skill as Pyrrha. But at the same time, I don't want to associate with the Vortixx-spawn.

" _Master, just because the Schnee family has similarities to the Vortixx, doesn't mean they're a perfect parallel. I dare say that the Vortixx are certainly more unhinged and dangerous compared to these organics. Let's give them the benefit of the doubt._ "

Bah. It matters not. If I must, I will tolerate her presence. If I could stand in the same area as that Adam, I can do so with this spoiled brat.

" _If you say so, master._ "

I now stand over the ridge overlooking a forest. It's not the same one I entered this world in, at least I don't think so. But they're similar enough that one could easily confuse them by appearance alone.

I notice that all of us have been asked to stand on what I can tell are launching pads. A swift browsing through Ozpin's mind tells me that, yes, we are going to be propelled through the air into the forest. I crick my neck, and check that my extra weapons are secure on my belt. I grip my cane tightly, and look over to Ozpin as he begins yet another monologue.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." I send out a sonic pulse into the forest, and feel the echoes detailing several constantly moving beings. Most of them are at least Ash Bear size, if not larger.

I almost miss Glynda's speech in my analysis, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'." I note a slight hint of irritation in her. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. You will be assigned teammates… _today_."

Oh, joy.

Ozpin looks out among us, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your new partner for the next four years." For a moment, I think I hear something inside my head go 'snap'.

Four years. Chained to a random, puny organic.

Brother, save me the trouble and just smite me now.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern part of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… Or you will _die_." I feel my lips pull into a smile. As if I would be afraid of these brutish Rahi.

"You will be monitored and graded throughout the initiation, but no instructors will intervene. There is a temple in the north, filled with several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard it, as well as your standing, and you'll be graded appropriately. Any questions?" I tune them out as the blonde male begins sputtering out in fear. I swing the cane back and forth, and continue to send sonic pulses through the sky to find where I could end up landing. Let's see… Launched at a 41 degree angle from the ground up, at approximately 27 bios per hour… Hmm. I think I'll end up over by that pond in the distance. Quaint.

The pad under me clicks, and I find myself propelled into the air. My adaptation power quickly grants me wind-resistant eyes, and just as I feel myself start to grow gliding parts, I force my power to halt. As useful as it is, I can't afford to give away any of my abilities right now. Speaking of which, what should I make be my 'Semblance'? I can only choose one power to act as my Semblance for public eyes. My shadow element? No, that could just be written off as my Aura. Plasma? They wouldn't believe how my hand isn't wounded from the immense heat. Shattering? That could work… In fact, I-

 _ **WHUNK**_

I am now stuck in a tree. Ouch. I snarl, and shatter the whole thing. I pry myself from the rubble, and look around at my surroundings. I overshot from the pond. I obviously forgot to account for the loss of mass from my transformation. I snarl, and pull the whip and sword from my belt. I assemble them into scythe form, and begin marching through the woods.

My mind reading picks up on several incoming Rahi from straight ahead. I see several small, portly beasts roll out from the underbrush. According to the books I read, they have been labeled as 'Boarbatusks'. I ready my scythe, and motion for them to try to attack.

 **KILLEATTEARRIPFLESHBONEBLOODKILLHUNTKILLKILLKILL**

I roll my eyes, "If you're gonna do it, then just _do it already_!" One takes that as a personal offense, and charges ahead. I tear it open in a single slice. Another one tries to take me by surprise. My dodging power moves me out of the way, and it lands headfirst on the tip of the Staff's blade. I look to the next few, and they try to attack as well. I raise my hand, and shoot out a shattering blast.

Many uneducated plebeians would, at first, consider shattering to be a simple burst of energy that explodes at the first thing it comes into contact with. In reality, shattering is more complex than that. It is, yes a burst of energy. But it is not an explosive. Instead, rather, the energy integrates itself into solid matter, and then proceeds to make that matter vibrate so intensely that it detonates. If it were to collide with a shield, then the shield itself would explode. Shattering cannot be blocked.

The Rahi learns this soon enough, and quickly explodes into a fine mist. The impact forces its ally to be knocked off balance. I take the opportunity to impale it. I send out a sonic pulse, and feel nothing else in the vicinity. I take a moment to breath, followed by an electric pulse. I notice a nearby camera embedded in a tree. I turn to it, and see a small lens staring right at me. Damn, they saw it all.

This means that they saw the shattering ability. That means I have no choice but to roll with that as my Semblance. I probably could get more mileage out of the teleportation power. Whatever. I can make do with this.

I continue marching forwards, before my sonics ability picks up on multiple high-impact sound waves close by. Curious, I begin walking in that direction, readying my scythe. I detect several Grimm minds screaming their usual 'kill everything' banter. Then I notice an organic mind. Something familiar…

"WHOO-HOO! YEAH, BABY! ALRIGHT!" I'm surprised by the sudden intrusion of a female organic crashing into the rock next to me, impaling a Beowulf on an axe.

"Oh, hey Maxy! Looks like we're partners now!" I realize that I made eye contact with this figure, and a dawning sense of horror emerges as I remember who it is.

Delilah Liseran, the sadomasochist from the airship.

"Delilah? That's you? I… er…" I stare at the… unorthodox axe she wields in her hands. It's black with pink highlights, and along the handle there are multiple neon pink lines leading to the head. The head of the axe appears to have some form of indentation along the flat, and its blades are adorned with emblems of a set of wings on a lily flower.

I look over her briefly, and nod. "It… It seems we are partners now… Wait, Maxy?"

"Short for Makuta. Cool, right?" I feel my lips peel into a snarl. I am the Makuta of Metru Nui, and I refuse to be _nicknamed_!

"I would prefer you address me by my name properly. I dislike the concept of nicknames." I hear a Rahi coming up behind me. Wordlessly, I aim my free hand at it, and shatter it instantly, continuing to glare at her all the while.

I'm slightly disturbed by the thoughts rushing through her mind in response to that.

I turn away, and ready my staff against the many Rahi that surround us. I wonder… could they be convinced to run away? I send out a scorching burst of fear energy, enough to leave even a Toa traumatized. The wave reaches them, and they back off slightly. They look amongst themselves for a moment, and I look into their thought patterns.

 **KILLPREYFEELPOWERHUNTKILLEATEATEAT**

Much to my surprise, the creatures decide to _lash out_ at me, and charge with headlong abandon.

"Look out!" Delilah steps between us, shifting her axe into a similar shape, but the edges round out, and strings extend from the handle. She swings her free arm along the strings, and an enormous sonic blast extends from the guitar, knocking the Rahi backwards.

I'm still star struck over the reactions the Rahi had. That wasn't supposed to happen! They should've been paralyzed! They shouldn't have been able to move at all!

" _The creatures of Grimm are not like the Rahi we know of, master. Remember what this world's scholars have theorized about them._ "

My mind races, and I tear through my memories of those textbooks. Grimm, Grimm… What? They're drawn to fear and anger? They practically _feed_ off of it? What trickery is this?

" _Your fear mongering and rage inducing abilities will not work against them, master. You must fight them yourself._ "

Damn. Just my luck. I ready my Staff, and hear another one coming behind me. I turn, and tear its head off. Another one tries to intrude on the opening. I use the butt of the Staff to bash its skull in, and then use the blunt side of the blade to knock it away.

Delilah tweaks with various knobs and switches along her weapon, and I see her mind forming some violent imagery. I shout over my shoulder, "What in the name of the Great Spirit is that thing? Some kind of sonic weapon?"

She laughs in return, "It's a guitar, stupid!"

I take another heavy swing at a Beowulf, "Well, we don't have those on Metru Nui. What in Karzahni are they?"

"It's an instrument, dimwit! I just enhanced the speaker on mine!"

"That's a _musical instrument_?" I can't help but turn to her now. "You mean to tell me you charge into battle intending to _dance_ your enemies to death? That's ridiculous!"

I feel a sudden blow to the back of my skull, and realize I've just been propelled about four bios into the air. Fantastic. I look at the beast that did just that, a Beowulf larger than the rest, with extra bone spikes. I snarl, and use my gravity control to trip the blasted beast under its own weight. As it struggles to stand, I disconnect the blade from my staff and turn it to sword mode. I fall, and impale it in the skull. I wrench the blade out, and place the cane in my free hand, using magnetism to slip the whip to my belt strap.

"Dude, that's sick!" Delilah strums her guitar again, and another blast of sound tears the beasts from the safety of the ground, into the air. She smirks, and I feel her power building in the air. My sonics power picks up on sound waves all around me, even better than before. I take a moment to realize what she's doing.

I duck in cover as she blasts out a note thrice as strong as the others, tearing the airborne beasts into mere dust.

" _Pun unavoidable._ "

Not even going to go there.

Delilah smirks, and puts the 'guitar' to the side. "Whaddya think? Cool, right?"

I stare at her dumbly. "Wh-what was _that_? You _blasted_ them into the air, a-and then proceeded to _disintegrate_ them with pure sound waves! What is with you?"

She smirks, "My Semblance, man. I can enhance sound waves. Lets me hear stuff coming, or makes my songs have that much more punch."

… I'm partnered with a sonics Toa. _Brilliant_.

"The heck was with you, anyways? You just… _poof_! Made that Beowulf turn into nothing!"

I'm still agape. "You just admitted to making _sound waves_ into a lethal tool, and then you go on to talk about me like nothing happened? What is WITH you people?" These organics are positively stupid! They make no sense whatsoever!

"It's my Semblance. I talked about it. Now you tell me yours, partner. I thought it was standard etiquette."

I stare at her blankly. "Uh… I… uh… I…" I smack myself in the forehead. This world is not worth the second chance at life.

"You know, it's _rude_ to not answer when someone talks to you, bub!"

I glare, "I can charge something until it shatters like a crystal. Does that serve as a simple enough explanation for you? " I turn and walk away. "We have to get to the northern part of the forest, and quickly. I'd rather not deal with these Rahi any more than I have to."

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" She chases after me, and we tromp along through the woods. I shoot her an occasional glance or two, trying to get a good analysis of her. Before, I didn't have a frame of reference for her. Now, after some memory browsing, I know that her articles of clothing can be referred to as 'idol singer' clothing.

I can't help but shudder at the concept. It's just so… _bizarre_. Hundreds gather in one place to hear developing young Matoran sing their hearts out…

" _They're a civilization surrounded by shadows. They will cling to whatever light is in reach._ "

Fair point. But you have to admit; the concept is a little disheveling.

Her clothing, as I noted before, is certainly putting an emphasis on the black and light purple coloration. Her shirt, stockings, miniature top hat, and ribbons are a deep black, much like my own. In contrast, her suspenders, sleeve frills, skirt, and heeled shoes are a shade of purple matching her hair.

"See something you like, hot stuff?" Damnit, at it again with the innuendos.

"I've simply never seen anyone with your particular choice of attire. Mind explaining?" Feign ignorance, and then let the fools fill in the gaps.

"I'm an idol, don't cha know?" She places her right hand on her hip, and her left next to her head, with her pointer and middle fingers shaped like a 'V' over her eye.

"Idol? I don't think that you're a symbol to worship the Great Spirit with." They have religions in these worlds, similar to how the Matoran revered my brother. As much as I loathe doing so, and how ironic the scenario is, I'll simply have to worship Mata Nui.

" _There's enough iron in that to make an entire new Great Machine._ "

Understatement of the millennium, Kraahkan.

" _So far, it's the one thing we actually agree on._ "

Delilah puffs her cheeks out, "That's not it at all, silly! We're kinda like travelling performers, only people throw so much money at us that a few critics made comparisons to church donations, so the name stuck."

I nod, "Fascinating. That's… something. Now for my next question, what's a travelling singer doing in a school for warriors?"

Delilah shrugs, "Mm… Popularity? A chance to travel without an annoying agent?" Not even going to touch that one.

I nod again, "Intriguing. It seems there's more to you… than meets the eye." Blatant lie of course. I've seen hundreds of Bionicle who believe that travelling without restriction is some kind of dream come true.

She smiles, "I like that! More than meets the eye… Sounds like a good slogan for a tour! Maybe I could get you as an agent!"

Oh, joy. That's _exactly_ what I need. Working for a bratty little organic singer. That can't possibly go wrong at all.

My train of thought is interrupted by another set of Beowulves coming out of the underbrush. Why didn't I sense them? I should've heard them, or at least felt their minds! Such should've been child's play! Whatever. I hold my Staff low, and charge a ball of shattering energy in it. As I do, I notice a growing sense of pain and tension in my arms. Tch, this organic form is wearing down on me. No matter, I can still adapt. I'll just-

 **KILL**

WHAT? I'm knocked to the side, and roll along the ground. I pull myself from the dirt, and see another one trying to pummel me. I hastily jump away, only to be hit by another. I feel my flesh tear, and I scream.

"AAAAAA **AAAAAAAGH!** " I hit the floor, and look at my hands. I call up some shadow, but it quickly dissipates. "Wh-what? I… I should have much more power than this! I can't possibly be outdone by these Rahi! I'm a Makuta-"

I look back, and hastily swing, barely stopping a Beowulf from tearing my throat out. I look at my wounded back, and focus some of my remaining energy into healing it up. I look back at the other beats, and raise my Staff.

I charge forwards, and impale one straight through the skull. Using that momentum, I roll under another one's swing, and jab the blade into its arm. I quickly disconnect the blade, and leave the beast impaled. I take the whip, and loop it around another one's neck. A singe tug removes it, and I use the momentum of that to snap it into the trees and pull myself to safety.

I look down, and see that the beasts are now focused on Delilah. I collapse against the tree, and take a breather.

What in Karzahni's going on? I shouldn't run out of power like this! I may be in daylight, yes, but I know I have more in my reserves than this! I've battled hordes of Rahi a thousand times stronger than this and barely broken a sweat! My organic form shouldn't even be a problem for this! If anything, it seems that I've-

… Son of a Piraka.

The Kanohi Ignika cursed me. It limits my maximum reserves! Damn it all! I cling to the tree, and gradually feel my Antidermis energy replenish in the shade. I can't operate like this… I must find a way to break the Ignika's curse, and soon.

" _The curse of the Kanohi Ignika cannot be broken except by its own power. All of the world's shadow pales in comparison to even a droplet of Life._ "

You think I don't _know_ that? Damn it all… I look back at the beasts that have surrounded her. My supplies are now about half-full. Just enough to cover myself for now. I aim my hand, and shatter one Beowulf. The impact knocks the others flat onto the ground. I look to Delilah, "NOW!"

She nods, and shifts her axe to guitar mode, before strumming a powerful note. The impact tears the rest into the air, making them collide with the surrounding trees and ground.

I sigh, and drop to the ground. I find the Beowulf planted against the tree by my blade, still snarling and screaming.

 **HUNTKILLEATBURNKILLFLESHTEAR**

"Oh, shut UP already!" I stomp its throat, and crush it. I take the blade from the dissipating corpse, and re-attach it to my weapon.

Delilah trots over to me, "Makuta! You alright? I saw you take a heavy one to the back!"

"I'm… fine, Delilah. I truly am." I must get to the shade, and recover my strength.

"You sure? I thought I saw blood."

I look to her sharply, "I am **fine**."

She backs away, raising her hands defensively, "Alright, sheesh! You guys are all so prideful and stuff, it doesn't make any sense!"

I scoff, "I was simply taken off guard. It won't happen again."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I bite back my next set of words. I don't have the ability to carry on like this. I stumble into the shade, and I feel my strength regrouping.

Okay, now I need a quick and easy method to keep my foes at bay…

" _I may be of some help in that regard, master._ "

I never thought you'd actually say that. Explain.

" _In case you've forgotten, Kanohi powers are independent of the master's supply of energy. You can command my shadow, anger, and fear powers without expending your own supply. Use your own to protect yourself and keep a read on enemies._ "

Two of those powers are literally useless to me right now, and the other can only be used in a very subtle manner, of which is something the Shadow element isn't very good at in broad daylight.

" _But you are the Makuta, are you not? Your great mind can certainly figure it out._ "

Don't mock me, Kraahkan. I'll take the gift, but not the criticism it comes with.

" _Excellent. Some level of improvement._ "

What was that?

" _Nothing._ "

Busted little… Forget it. I focus, and the Kraahkan's shadows crawl across my body. It quickly wraps around me, before fading into a more subtle form.

"Was that… your Aura?"

I look to Delilah, "Yes… I was simply… forcefully recharging it. Turns out that I actually wasn't feeling too well this morning, and it threw me off earlier. I'll be fine now."

She gazes at me curiously, "You… sure?"

I look to her, and the Kraahkan's shadow flashes over me, "Delilah Liseran, I am **more than capable of trekking through this forest,** _ **on my own**_ **, if I have to! I will NOT tolerate any more doubting of my strength! I have spent too long to get to this level, and I will not allow some vagabond stage performer to question me!** " The Kraahkan's shadow sublimates, and I sigh.

"I… I'm so sorry; I don't know where that came from… I just… I'm just not feeling well today."

Delilah, now rather frightened, looks to me cautiously, "Makuta…"

"Don't… Don't. I'm… I'm just tired." I slump myself against a tree trunk, and stare at the sky. "I just… I've never been taken by surprise like that before… I've always had enough power to battle like that for days and days on end… I've only ever lost because of things I couldn't plan for… And the thought of not being strong enough to crush the opposition… It angers me…" The Kraahkan's shadow dances on the back of my hand, forming the symbol of the Three Virtues. I shake it away, and glare at the forest.

I stand up, "I'm all rested now, Delilah. I won't let that happen again, of that you can be sure." The Kraahkan's shadow trails onto the Staff's blade.

I peel my lips into a snarl, before marching into the underbrush.

"No, no, no…" After about five minutes of both of us hacking at the particularly thick bushes, I stumble out, and see a small set of ruins, with some pedestals. "Delilah! Found it!"

Delilah falls through a bush, grinning madly. "Really? WHOO-HOO! We did it, we did it!" I slap her mouth.

"Now shut it. Let's just get the piece and get out of here before something comes along and blows us all up."

I walk into the middle of the ruins, and see twenty pedestals, each of which with various items on them. There's four of each item, two in each color. There are teams of four. Each pair of two grabs one relic, another pair grabs the matching relic. That means two relics per team.

There are only forty students entering this year?

No, I think I saw something in Ozpin's head about alternative ruins and relics. So this isn't the only initiation ground. That makes sense. A facility like Beacon's too large for only forty new students per year. I doubt a government-funded facility like this would be that lacking in supplies.

I look among the items. They appear to be… _chess_ pieces? My mind jumps back to the ancient days from before the Makuta Revolution. Miserix and I often played the game against each other. That was where I learned how to plan more than two steps ahead of the game. It's where the true Teridax was born…

I look among the pieces, and set my eyes on the black king. I walk over to the relic, and snatch it. "Yes… A fitting piece…"

Delilah stares, "You serious, right now?"

"Why? The king does not move, but without him, the game is naught. The other pieces have no purpose. Can the same not be said of you idols? Us Makuta are similar. Without us, the Toa Hagah had no purpose."

"Toa Hagah?" She looks at me as if I shape shifted a second head on.

"Toa teams devoted to protecting and assisting the Makuta. Our own set of bodyguards, in a sense. Though we certainly didn't need it."

I watch as another set of figures emerge from the woods. Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. I cast a quick illusion over myself and pull out my Scroll. I snap a picture, and pocket the device. I'll send it, along with anything else I get, to Adam in due time. I'd rather focus on surviving right now. My low reserves took me by surprise, and now I realize my best chance of winning is a swift retreat to the cliff.

I nod to Yang and Blake, "It seems you two are partners now. I look forward to seeing your capabilities in combat at a later date."

Yang walks by me, "Yeah, I'll be sure to give you a _private_ demonstration later."

More innuendos? Shameless, these organics are.

They look among the relics for a moment. Delilah begins to open her mouth, but I stop her. I lean in and whisper to her, "Let's let _them_ decide who they want to be partnered with. If they wish to be with us, then they shall. If not, then that is fine as well. Now, come along. I'd rather we get out of here swiftly as possible. There are some things I need to check in with, and-"

A feminine scream pierces the air. My sonics tell me that the scream came a little ways to the south. I plan the quickest way to the source, before I hear more screaming from above. I look up, and witness Ruby Rose herself falling from the sky.

Ruby Rose is suddenly slammed into, courtesy of the blonde male I keep noticing. I make a note to keep an eye on that mortal. He seems to have an uncanny knack for getting into places he probably shouldn't. Last time I underestimated that kind of luck, I had a Toa of Light merge with me, then crush me under a block of solid protodermis.

" _I think that we have more company incoming, master. The shadows quiver._ "

I look out, and see an Ursa, reared up and screaming. A pink energy blossoms behind it, and the beast collapses. Atop it is an organic female with clothing similar, but not nearly identical, to my new partner, and distinctly lighter in coloration.

She looks it over for a moment before grumbling, "Aw… it's broken…"

Another organic, a green-clad male, emerges from the woods, panting heavily, "Nora… Don't… Do that… again…"

Nora? Hm. Noted. I'll have a Kraata on her in due time.

I look to the female again, before realizing she's gone. I look about, before seeing that she got behind me. What? How did…

I feel a strong headache coming on.

"Nora!" The cry from the green-clad male calms her down some.

I look about, "What in the name of Mata Nui is going on here? Can somebody please explain? Are you all normally this mad, or is today just a special case?"

A rumbling from the tree line answers my question, as Pyrrha Nikos charges out, with a large Grimm resembling a Catapult Scorpion. I notice that the beast has a golden-tipped tail, and I so desperately hope that it doesn't have the ability to shoot out anything particularly nasty.

" _One can only hope, master. One can only hope._ "

Pyrrha notices the blonde boy in the tree with Ruby, and screams "Jaune!" Oh, that's his name. Never knew.

" _We've ran into this fool at least three separate times and you didn't try to memorize his name?_ "

I was busy. He was unimportant. Sue me.

" _You said the same about Takua. Remind me, who was it that aided directly in destabilizing your core?_ "

You're _really_ pushing it, Kraahkan.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune replies.

I watch in amusement as Ruby Rose falls from the tree in front of Yang Xiao Long.

They go back and forth for a brief moment saying everyone's names, complete with Nora screaming her own.

Blake Belladonna looks to Pyrrha, "Did she just run in with a Death Stalker on her tail?"

Oh, so that's its name?

Suddenly, I feel a burst of heat, and witness Yang Xiao Long scream in rage, " **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something** _ **crazy**_ **happens again!?** "

I hear every organic heart in the vicinity perfectly synchronize for two full seconds, beating in unison.

I swear, there is some sentient cosmic force out there that seeks to insure that all of reality loses its ability to take itself seriously. And I loathe it with every fiber of my being.

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby Rose points up, and- OH GREAT SPIRIT WHEN DID THAT ENORMOUS KEWA BIRD GET THERE!?

I look closer, and see a white shape clinging to the talons. Weiss Schnee?

"How could you leave me!?" She shoots down to Ruby Rose. It seems they've been partnered up.

"I said 'jump'!" A brief memory scan confirms this fact.

Blake Belladonna rolls her eyes, "She's gonna fall."

I look up to her, and channel a light power scream, " **Do a flip!** "

Ruby Rose grins, "She'll be fine."

The green-clad male stares intensely, "She's falling."

I notice Jaune leap out and catch her, before he falls and becomes her landing platform.

"My hero."

"My back."

I rub my temples, "My head."

"Great! Gang's all here! Now we can _die_ together!"

I look to her, "Maybe you lot, but I don't think I fall under that category." I ready the Staff of Shadows, "It's go time." Shadows dance around the Staff, creeping up until it covers the blade.

I ready my next move, but Ruby Rose charges ahead before I can make a move. I'll have to account for her acting so trigger-happy in the future.

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A definitely feminine scream comes behind the ruins, and I see- **HOLY MATA NUI THAT'S A LOT OF RAHI!**

A pair of organic females are currently running ahead of the pack, both scared senseless.

I adapt my eyesight, and look closely at the two. The one on the right is dressed in a black and brown outfit somewhat resembling my own, although instead of trousers, the female has opted for a… What's the term? Ah, yes. Combat skirt. Her boots appear to have combat knives on the sides, so there's that. She also has what appears to be a large shield on her left arm, with several mechanisms attached to it. Fascinating.

On the left is another female in a dark blue dress, the style I recall being labeled as 'gothic lolita'.

… I swear, these organics have the weirdest way to name things. What in Karzahni does that mean, anyways?

I look closer, and observe her further. Her hair appears to be a similar shade of blue as her dress, and there's a pair of 'eyeglasses' on her face. In one hand she appears to have a device resembling a-

No… Impossible!

That's the same kind of energized weapon that that one Toa of Ice used on Voya Nui… Matoro's energized blade! But how is it here? It was transformed into his twin cutters while descending to Mahri Nui! I saw him there! He died to resurrect my brother! There was nothing left for even the Red Star! How is that weapon here?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The female screams, still running away. The one next to her adds onto it, and their combined shrieks break my focus. Damn.

I look to Delilah, "Let's aid them, best we can." I look to the oncoming horde, "I could use some more practice."

I charge over the ruins, and slide underneath the two, using my density powers and a well-aimed cyclone to propel myself into the thick of the enemy. I ignore their shrieks, and spin through the air, delivering the first blow through three Beowulves simultaneously. The beasts disintegrate as I spin, and nick another one's arm clean off.

One more tries to attack me, and I focus my dodging power into avoiding it. Dodging isn't really as fun and 'cheap' as the Matoran and Toa believe it to be. It's a power which completely takes over a Makuta's body, and forces them to dodge incoming attacks. The Makuta in question has to actively force the ability to remain on in order to continue dodging, and the maneuvers done are completely unpredictable, even to the Makuta using it. I can't tell if I'm going to somersault or slide on the ground, which means that I can't just aim where I want to. My body becomes a puppet to my survival instinct.

Fortunately, these Rahi are laughably predictable, so my dodging power doesn't have to make me do anything drastic to survive. I can simply dance around and focus on slashing at as many as I can. Suddenly, I feel myself leap into the air, as Delilah tears through the crowd with a sonic pulse. I internally note that I should've heard that prior, and thus accounted for it.

The two from before appear to have calmed down some, and have joined in on the fun. The brown-wearing girl aims her shield, and- SWEET RHOTUKA SPINNERS! THAT'S A FLAMETHROWER! I find that I narrowly rolled out of its range, and I hear a gasp from the user. "Sorry! I didn't mean it!" I shoot her a glare, and move on.

A spark of electricity blinds my vision, and the girl in blue is tearing through the Rahi with her energized blade. A closer look reveals that it actually carries a Dust canister in the hilt, bringing a slight sense of relief to me. I'm not sure how I would be able to deal if there were other Bionicle here. I'm fairly certain I'd lose all hope of remaining anonymous.

Another Beowulf tries to flank me. I channel the Kraahkan's shadow over my arm, and it stops the beast's claws. I focus, and the shadows impale the Beowulf's hand, before reaching through its arm, and into its whole body. A simple thought eviscerates the Rahi from within. I look to another, and use my free hand to simply punch its stomach. As it doubles over, I open my palm, and shatter it. According to my telepathy, there's still dozens more to tear through. Good, I can practice enduring with this lowered level of energy.

Another two gang up on me. I disassemble the weapon swiftly, leaving the cane tied to my hip. I swing the whip, and it impales one. I use him to propel the other into a small crowd that was ready to flank Delilah. The girl in blue swings her blade, and a wave of ice flies out of it.

… Okay, now I know something out there is silently mocking me.

The frozen beasts make an excellent target for shattering, and I take the chance without any hesitation. They shatter like glass.

"Behind you!" I turn, and behold a larger Beowulf, an Alpha, mere nanobios away from clawing my head open. Time slows as my mind races for options. It's too fast for me to react on my own. I'm out of energy for dodging, or for invincibility. I know that if it strikes, my Kanohi won't protect me. The shadows aren't thick enough to protect me, and I can't make them any thicker in time. If it strikes, then the damage to my head may be too much for me to simply heal from with my regenerative powers. This body may die.

It'll be too much effort to find a new one.

I have to survive.

Here, now.

My sword raises up, ready to meet its claws. I focus the last of my energy to invade its mind.

" **I am the Makuta. I have lived for over eight thousand years. I usurped power over a being that controls the very air I breathed, and the land I walked upon. I bested a god. I outwitted his servants and champions at every turn. I have seen things your pathetic little mind could never comprehend. I have walked on worlds run by the logic of mad men. I have had a billion different futures simultaneously forced into my mind, and I have walked away with no harm done. I have entered a society of warriors and none of them are any wiser of my existence. I am too great to be ended here.** "

 **FOODKILLEATTEARFLESHBONEBLOOD**

I look to its mental projection. Mere teeth and gnashing fangs, clinging to its own pathetic bundle of shadows. " **You? You are nothing, compared to me. You are little more than a beast, which can only understand its own gluttony and desire for pointless bloodshed. You kill without rhyme, purpose, or reason. You do not deserve the life given to you. You and your kind will all burn, and I will reign victorious! I am the Makuta, AND YOU WILL NOT BEST ME!** "

 **Yeah… I'm doing the cliffhanger. Suck it.**

 **Until next time, friends! Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 4: Emancipation

 **-Kicks down door-**

 **I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

 **Yep. Sporadic updates indeed. Thank you all for your patience once again. Before I send you to your utter demise at the hands of my Mata Nui-awful writing skills, I have a few things to say to my reviewers.**

 **Kane: Buddy, I love you. I really do. Your ideas and comments are fantastic! But, for some reason, I can't respond to your comments at all! Are you actually using a real account? Because I wanna talk back to you! Exchange some witty banter! It's kind of annoying, talking to you like this! I feel like the principal using the announcers to have a chat with a kid he's proud of. I hope you don't mind fixing the issue soon. I wanna talk to you personally. Love you, old sport!**

 **zGrimLock: Your comment is much appreciated! Love it so much when people inflate my ego! Considering how it normally resembles the La Brea tar pits, I need all the inflation I can get! Thanks a lot, man!**

 **Noob6: Your comments are short, sweet, and to the point. Just like how I like my conversations with my extended family. Well, not all of them. Just a specific annoying few who shall remain nameless in the event that they discover this account and this specific fanfiction. I don't want to take that kind of gamble.**

 **Dragonsoul1: You have no tact at all. HOLD UP! That, in this context, is a good thing. You aren't afraid to criticize me when you see a problem. I know my update schedule is absolutely terrible, and your comments help keep me (somewhat) on track. Thank you so much.**

 **Generatedname: The man who wrote the inspiration for this piece! Everyone who is not Generatedname, go to his profile and read** **Unity, Duty, RWBY** **. It's absolutely fantastic! Though the opening is a wee bit rocky, it's a beauty no less. As for you, G? You the real MVP. Have a good day/month/however long it is until we interact again.**

 **Gamephreak: Thanks for the praise, man!**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's get right into it! ONWARD~**

" **I AM THE MAKUTA, AND YOU WILL NOT BEST ME!** " I use all of my willpower, and all of my remaining energy. Every fiber of my organic form burns. I feel my muscles tearing and ripping. The shadows leak out, into it. I reach in, and grasp at its feeble, simple mind. It roars in defiance.

Had it been anything smarter, even a common Rahi, I could not do what I do now. I know that I am taking a huge risk, wasting my last reserves like this. But at this point, I have nothing to fall back on. No more tricks. I'm out of power. The creature's claws are still there, in the real world, about to strike my head. I keep forcing my shadow through its mind.

The creature's screaming finally stops, and I finish my work in peace. The shadows stretch themselves out into a familiar shape.

" _You intend to use the Shadow Hands on this beast? Devour it from the inside out?_ "

You have any better ideas, Kraahkan, then provide them now! If not, then SHUT UP AND LET ME WORK!

The Shadow Hands grab at it like the limbs of a Vuata Maca Tree. I groan, and my muscles snap more. I feel my bones growing brittle. My organs begin to flatten and deflate.

The shadows do their duty, and tear the thing to shreds. One last sh-

I lost control. It was there, and I lost it! No, no, no, NO! It was so close!

I return to the real world, and see its claw, still there, about to slam into my skull.

Brother… I am sorry. For everything that I've done…

" _Makuta._ "

Not now, Kraahkan! These are my death prayers! I- Wait, what?

" _We're still alive._ " I look. The beast is dead. Its arm dissolved first, harmlessly dispersing into mist around me.

Of all the…

"You alright?" I look to Delilah. She's scratched up, but still capable of battle.

"Y-yes… You… You saved me there… You alerted me. I-i-I-" The last thing I can say before my knees give up on me. I hit the ground, using my sword as a stand. I look up, and see the other two females from before. They're hurt, too. But still fine.

I look to them, "HEY YOU!" They look back at me. "Yes, you! Get over here!"

" _One moment, master…_ " The Kraahkan's shadow seeps over my form, blessing me with that oh so necessary darkness. Ah…

The shadows reach into my flesh and bones. It tends to my aching body. I feel it. My healing powers kick in again. I note my adaptation power perking its metaphorical head up, clearly desiring to reinforce my form to prevent a burnout like that again.

"Okay, I'm out of strength… Seems I'm short on juice today… But I have a plan… Blue girl! How many different kinds of Dust do you have for that blade?"

She looks it over, "About five. Fire, ice, lightning, earth, and wind."

I look at the other, "Brown! What else can your shield do, besides act as a flamethrower?"

She responds quickly, "It's a discus. The effect it has depends on the Dust cartridges I have. I've got fire, water, steam, wind, and a gravity cartridge."

"Fantastic. Delilah, what do you have on you?"

"Just old Curze, here."

"Damn it all. Well, there goes that plan. One moment…"

Let's see… It appears as if we're caught in the middle of some railroad tracks.

" _Thunder!_ "

I look around. At this point, there's no turning back.

" _Thunder!_ "

My mind races. What can I do?

" _Thunder!_ "

…Okay, now I know I won't get any help from you.

" _Thunder!_ "

My heart beats like a drum. In the distance, I hear the roaring of the other Huntsman's guns. My sonics accidentally enhance the noise, and it tears open my head.

That's it!

I look to Delilah, "I have an idea! But it'll take some time…" I look to the other two, "And you'll need to be a distraction."

A few moments later, I find myself and Delilah near the bottom of the canyon where the other two teams are battling the Nevermore and Death Stalker. They continue to blast at the beasts, and the ringing almost makes my ears bleed. I draw up enough power to adapt to the damage, and to heal just enough to scab it. Then I cut myself off, before I waste any more unnecessary power on hearing something like that. I look down at the horde of beasts.

The Rahi come closer, with the two girls holding them off. The blue one swings her blade, and a wave of ice creates a makeshift cliff, funneling the beasts down a single path. They close in on her, and my grin turns murderous. "NOW!"

Brownie, as I now dub her, throws her shield, and it slams into the rock wall. The earth element Dust cartridge lodged in it pulls out a large boulder, which falls behind the Rahi, cutting them off. I look to Delilah, who's adjusting the light yellow cartridge now lodged in her weapon, 'Curze', as she called it.

"Do it."

She slams the strings, and a loud vibration echoes out. I feel static in the air. My electricity power arcs it around me into a barrier, in preparation for what's next.

I figured it out when I realized there were ruins of a railway in this forest. Which meant there were rails. Rails which lead to the bottom of this very canyon. Rails of which the Grimm now stand upon. Rails which are made of metal. Rails of which are very conductive. Rails in a canyon which has remarkable acoustics.

The effect is immediate. The electricity arcs down into the tracks, and fries most of the Rahi standing there. The ones who aren't jump up onto the ice wall, trying to ascend past it, and escape. That's where the acoustics come in. The echoes reverberate through the canyon, and, even with a bubble of silence around me, I swear I thought I heard their skulls splitting open. The beasts fall quickly enough, back onto the electrified rails.

That's where part three of the plan comes in. Electricity will travel. Specifically, back to the carts. And I use my electricity powers to track them, and then use magnetism to pull them towards us. The electricity and magnetic fields tear apart their brake systems easily enough. I look out, and see the rusty scrap heaps descending through the canyon rapidly.

I watch as the beasts are slammed between the rock wall and the rusted, dented, sharpened train cars. I disable the silence bubble, point a finger at the dissolving bodies, and smile.

"You've been… Thunderstruck."

" _Somehow, I feel like you didn't come up with that on your own._ "

I stand nervously, adjusting my tie repeatedly. I feel obligated to mention this is a simple deception. I merely act this way in order to give an image of confusion, as is to be expected.

I realized that my recent behavior has been too accepting of everything. I cannot simply say that I ate a camp full of people alive, consumed their memories and assumed a form that mixed their flesh and blood to the point of not being able to be identified.

I decide that some significant level of discomfort would be necessary to show. Thus, I pretend to be nervous for team assignments.

Of course, some parts of me aren't acting at the moment. My low reserves also mean a slower recovery. It's been several hours, much of it spent in the shadows, and I am still barely at two thirds of my current 'peak'. At my prime, I would've recovered thrice my 'peak' in half of this time. A good portion of my strength went into reinforcing my muscles and bones beyond even their normal limits. I have to use my own skill even more than I thought.

However, I have now realized the problems of wasting energy reinforcing and strengthening muscle and bone. That being; new tissue needs calories. Calories I have yet to properly acquire. Calories I am in sore lack of. Thus, my current situation:

I'm tired as Karzahni, I have a ceremony to wade through, and I now have a severe case of the munchies.

Not a formula for happy memories, that much is for sure.

Ozpin, standing at the front, just finished announcing for that team of arrogant kolhii-heads, called CRDL. I pity the instructors, who are forced to deal with them. I pity the classmates, who are forced to listen to them. And most of all, I pity myself, for having to be in the same dimension as them.

" _Such a tragic fate for you, to listen to the arrogance of one who has done nothing to justify it._ "

Not even going to dignify that.

" _Of course. Because you don't dignify anything not up to your impossible standards._ "

Well, when something finally reaches those standards, they won't be impossible anymore, will they?

Ozpin clears his throat. "Makuta Teridax. Delilah Liseran. Idris Narancia. Titania Kobicha." We step forwards. I can't help but toss a look at the other two.

Idris. The one in blue, who wields Matoro's tool. Extremely silent. Her voice is normally only a whisper, with the earlier battle being an obvious exception. Her surface thoughts are eerily reminiscent of the patterns the average Ko-Matoran would have. Luckily, I can find no direct connection between her and Matoro. Despite that, I find myself unsettled by her. Like her gaze directly pierces through my fleshy skin and into my Antidermis heart. Despite this, she bears me no ill will, at least if surface thoughts mean anything.

And Titania. Brownie. She is a confusing sort, in another matter entirely. She acts with some odd degree of paranoia, almost as if she expects someone to come up from around a corner at any moment. I would browse her mind, but I haven't the strength to do so without her noticing. I decide to leave it be for now. I'd rather not risk blowing my cover just to gain some piece of unimportant backstory.

" _You're stuck with her for four years. Unimportant isn't the word I'd say for her backstory._ "

Bah. She'll be dead in ten. Then she'll be buried, and I can move on.

" _Say that now, but…_ "

Be silent, Kraahkan.

Ozpin looks at me. He noticed my internal debate. Damn the odds.

"You four retrieved the black king, and queen pieces. From here on, you will be known as Team Midnight." My eye drifts to the screen, bearing the letters MDNT under our heads.

I look to Ozpin, and he looks to me. I haven't seen his thoughts since this morning. I don't know what he may or may not have imagined in that time. That disturbs me. He's a clever one, but he must be constantly monitored. He'll develop a new theory every ten minutes. I can't let him do that. Too risky. I need to prod his thoughts away from myself. But I can't at the moment. And that is scarier than anything else. I'm weakened, and I am standing before the smartest person on the planet (barring myself, of course).

"You will be lead by… Makuta Teridax!"

… What.

" _What?_ "

I feel a punch in my arm. Delilah looks at me, smiling gleefully. "Good work, fearless leader!"

… Oh, Mata Nui.

My teammates and I now stand in our new quarters. Simple design. Nothing much to note. Almost boring. It will do for now, though.

I look to Titania, and the large suitcases she carries under her arms. I raise an eyebrow at the sight. How many sets of clothing can one organic actually need? I decide to march over to a closet, and proceed to place the Staff of Shadows next to it. "For future reference, this closet is now mine. If anything is left in here for any period of time, don't expect it back." With that, I open it up, and examine the space of it.

Delilah snorts, "Great information, bub, but… What exactly are you going to _put_ in there, anyways? I don't see any bags on you, and…"

I stop in my tracks. I don't have any clothes. This is my only set.

Son of a Piraka.

The other girl, Idris, gives me a once-over. "Uhm… Makuta?"

"Yes, Narancia?"

"Do you… not have any other clothes?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Delilah's right… You don't have any bags..."

"Indeed. I don't have any other clothes. In the next few days, I intend to acquire more clothing. Will that be all?"

"Well… How're you going to sleep, without anything to wear?"

Preposterous question. "Well, I don't really need anything, do I?"

"But… You're a guy…"

"Your point?"

"We're girls…"

Oh.

 _OH_.

 _OH!_

And, for the first time in several thousand years, I curse aloud.

"SON OF A PIRAKA!"

After calming down a fair bit, my team is now asleep. We agreed that I would head to bed before all of them until I acquired proper undergarments, so that I would already be covered up. I cast a wave of sleep into their minds, and then teleport out to the roof. I reach for my Scroll, and update my contact with what I have acquired about Belladonna. I send him a shot of her team assembled together.

-What's this?

- **Her team, kolhii-head. Name: RWBY.**

-What do you know of them?

 **-Their members are a young scythe-wielding prodigy known as Ruby Rose, a particularly violent and flirtatious fist fighter called Yang Xiao Long, and- get this, Weiss Schnee.**

 **-I'll give you a moment to appreciate the irony.**

-Fascinating.

 **-Now, my payment?**

-Fine.

Transaction complete! 500 Lien have been added to your account!

 **-That is all I have. I will update you further as I gain information. You shouldn't expect any particularly interesting activities within the first few weeks, but I'll keep my eyes peeled.**

-Understood.

I close my scroll, and look out to the woods. Ah, my Kraata. I hope they actually thought for themselves and made something of a base.

I teleport to them, and shift into my Shadow Titan form. Ah, much better. My power grows rapidly. So that's the problem. My organic body is incapable of replenishing itself, but a Bionicle body is able to recover at a superior rate. Fascinating.

" **MINIONS! Present yourselves.** " The Kraata slither out from the earth, and line up before me.

"We are present, master. What is your desire?"

I snap my fingers, " **I need your names, as well as what you've been doing since I've been gone.** "

The Shadow Kraata nods, "Yes, my lord! We have been thinking, and have made our decisions! I am Tomarahk, the Anger Kraata is Koxarahk, while the Fire Resistance calls herself Johrahk. The Gravity Kraata…" I notice her float around my head, "Is Boarahk."

" **Hm. Fascinating. What have you done in the time I've been away?** "

Tomarahk looks positively ecstatic at that. "Master, I was hoping you'd ask! See, I've been burying deep into the earth, trying to uncover potential resource caches! And… Look what I found!" He worms his way to a tunnel, and points at it for me. I observe closely. Hm, perfect usage of molecular disintegration.

" **Very nice tunnel. I suppose that whatever's on the other side is worth my time?** "

"I… I have no idea. But it certainly is fascinating! You simply must check it out!"

I didn't make my Kraata stupid, so he must truly be curious about this. I convert myself into tendrils of shadow, and slide through the tunnel. I eventually approach a large chasm. I form into the Shadow Titan, and observe the area. It appears to be an underground cavern of some sort. Based on the smell in the air, it has a direct connection to the ocean below.

"There's more, master! Look around!" I turn around, and-

Oh, by my brother. It's…

" _Impossible! How could this be here!_ "

A pool of energized protodermis.

" _Energized Protodermis is in the core of Spherus Magna! It shouldn't be here!_ "

If it could be within one planet, it could be within another. Regardless, I now have direct access to some of the most powerful substance in the universe. And, more importantly, a method to create Rahkshi. Yes… With this, I have a much greater tool to use…

"Master?"

" **Good work, Tomarahk. This shall be our base of operations. Now, I have a goal for you… We need to produce a great many troops. I am in need of an army. Your goal is to insure that my soldiers are properly trained. Then, when they are at their peak, dip them into this pool. If they survive, they shall emerge with Rahkshi armor. If not… Insure that the body cannot be discovered. By any means necessary.** "

" _Don't they turn into Rahkshi armor?_ "

Yet another of my modifications, Kraahkan. The Kraata will now grow the armor like an exoskeleton. This is to make sure we don't lose potential soldiers. One by one, I rack up troops. Every soldier that would be lost as a suit of armor is now another fighting underneath me.

" _Hm. Fascinating._ "

Indeed. Now, if only there were regular Protodermis to work with… Ah, well. I shall take this boon as it is.

"Understood, oh great one!" He turns to scurry away.

I raise my hand, " **Hold fast, Tomarahk…** " He turns back to me, scared stiff of his master. As he should be.

I plunge my hand into my chest, and pry out a female Cyclone Kraata. " **This is Wakarahk. Take care of her. She and some other Kraata shall be the foundation for our breeding projects. Insure that our numbers become legion, Tomarahk.** " I hand him the newborn, filling her with shadow as I do. She descends down as a level 6, slithering beside Tomarahk.

"As you command, oh mightiest of shadows." The two slither away, and I look back to the pool.

" _Makuta…_ " I lower my hand to it.

" _You have no idea what could happen! We have a cover to maintain!_ "

It barely hovers over the top.

" _The last time you touched this material, you fused to a Toa and were crushed under a block of solid protodermis!_ "

I pull my hand away.

" _Seeing sense, are we?_ "

I reach for the Staff of Shadows, and dip the blade in.

" _ARE YOU STUPID!?_ "

I raise the blade out, and admire the transition. It now sports a soft glow, with a faint humming. Various lines have appeared along it, all of them appearing empty and hollow. I notice that the cross-guard now sports an odd indentation, like some form of slot or opening.

I place my hand over it, and pour shadows through the indent. I watch, raptured in awe, as the shadows are drawn into this opening, and move through the lines in the blade, filling it with power. I repeat the experiment with lighting. Then plasma. Then even with laser vision.

" _It… It's an elemental blade._ "

It appears so… A blade that can bear any power I wish it to… A blade that has multiple shapes… From here on out, you are Valmai Zya, the Cursed Strike.

I teleport back to my room, and place Valmai Zya in my closet. I move over to the center of the room, but as I do, my great weight creaks the floor.

" _Brakas._ "

I hold deathly still for a moment, instinctively activating Chameleon. I look about, before sighing in satisfaction. My body is covered in shadow, and then I assume organic form. I turn to my bed, and-

"Hey, Makuta. Where you been?"

Son of a Piraka.

 **That's all for now. Ciao~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 5: Alteration

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** **Tank slams through building**

 **Damnit, I'll have to replace that…**

 **Sorry about the delays. Things have been… weird. Really weird. I was focusing hard on my finals, and I just got a new part-time job And I've been writing another project too, Rosario to Gaim (COUGH totally not self-advertising COUGH). Anyways, it's back! In black! I hit the sack! I've been too long, and I'm glad to be back! Yes I'll let loose! From the noose! It's kept me hanging about!**

 **Yes, I just used AC/DC lyrics to communicate with you.**

 **On a side note, how did none of you get the Thunderstruck reference from last chapter? Middle of the railroad tracks? I knew there was no turning back? C'mon, do none of you know about** _ **TRUE ART**_ **?**

 **Anyways, here you go. Enjoy.**

 **LINE**

"Hey Makuta. Where've you been?"

Son of a Piraka. Delilah is situated on my bed, smiling with mad abandon.

"Delilah! What are you doing up?" I try my best to maintain an aura of calm. Keep calm, Makuta. Probe her thoughts… Keep her off balance…

"Nothing much. I just heard the sound of our great leader getting up and I thought I'd follow. Then I see that you disappear off the roof. At first I thought you jumped off the side, and I was about to panic. But then as I went back to the room, you were here… What's going on, big guy?" She stands up, poking me in the chest.

She knows. Damnit, she knows. She saw the Shadow Titan, if only briefly. No amount of bluffs can recover me.

"Well, Delilah… I think it would be best for you to **mind your own business!** " My hand reaches out, and turns to tendrils, coiling around her skull. Before she can scream, I shove another down her throat, and create a silence aura.

I communicate directly with her thoughts.

" **You came too close. I'm glad that you were childish enough to confront me directly, as opposed to rousing the others. Otherwise, this would be significantly more… difficult.** " I rip her mind open, tearing the memories and emotions from her, and instead replacing them with Confusion, Sleep, and Fear. " **Likely scenario, you will assume you had a nightmare. But in due time… This nightmare will cease to be a product of your dreams…** " I drop the unconscious Huntress in her bed, " **And will reveal itself in reality. Sweet dreams, Delilah Liseran. I shall see you tomorrow morning!** " I cancel the aura, and shift into organic form again.

" _What did you do?_ "

What I had to in order to maintain my illusion. Don't speak like this is the first time I've done something like this. Matoran and Toa alike have fallen to my mind tricks before.

" _These organics aren't like us Bionicle! They are fragile._ "

They can recover. They always do. Now be silent. I have things to attend to. Namely, understanding how my Staff of Shadows works now. The Valmai Zya function is an unknown, and I need to rectify that, post-haste. Such a tool could end up becoming vital at a later date.

How to test it… Ah. That's it. I teleport far away from Beacon Academy, into the city. I assume a form similar to a Bog Snake, and slither around, with the tip of my tail forming a claw to carry the Staff of Shadows. I reach the warehouse district easily enough, and resonate my mind, in a sort of sonar-esque manner, to see what's out there.

Ah, several minds bearing their sins. A good opportunity to test out this tool. I teleport again, landing among the rafters. I coil along the rafters, sliding and observing the fools below. It seems that the criminal from before, that one Roman Torchwick, is sitting there, smug and full of himself. There's multiple crates all about. Simple sonar reveals them to contain large amounts of Dust.

Oh. I wonder what they could be using all of this Dust for?

Whatever. Experiment first, questions later. I drop to the ground with a 'thud', leaving a large impact. I begin shifting again, assuming a form somewhat similar to that of a Catapult Scorpion. My tail swings the Staff about, with the various thugs backing away in fear. I channel Poison into the blade, and leap forwards, nicking a single one in the arm.

His screams as his arm melts away are… cathartic, to say the least. The others back away. I begin to channel Slowness into the blade, and take another swing. The next fool is quick enough to block, but he still loses his momentum immediately. His face as the Staff reaches past his defenses is frozen, even as his head separates from his neck and drifts to the earth.

The others back away, and one raises a handgun at me. I channel Magnetism into the staff, and the bullet alters its path to cling to the blade. I reverse the field, and send the bullet right into his skull.

I teleport, and dig my Staff into another one, with Hunger added this time. He becomes emaciated, and looks as if he hadn't eaten for months. He collapses, and I feel his strength enter my body, however pale it may be.

I turn slowly, and look to the remaining thugs, and Roman. I shift again, becoming a mass of shadows, with a rapidly shifting shadow over my mask.

" _I thought you were proud of me, Makuta._ "

At the moment, I need to keep my cover. I'll add more masks to my arsenal in time, but for now I'll just keep you covered.

" **Several of you torn to pieces, and the rest of you are sitting there, slack-jawed and completely helpless…** " I take a moment to generate a nose, and confirm my suspicions, " **With soiled undergarments. What did that one advertisement say? Ah, yes; 'A Kodak moment.' Think their site would allow this on the front? It would show how it can capture a great many colors. The red of your comrades' organs…** " One weak one turns to the side and heaves," **The greens and browns from that one's bile… And the white from Mr. Torchwick's suit.** " The man pales when I mention his name.

" **Oh I know who you are. All of you.** " I proceed to abuse my mind reading ability, " **Jack Hennessey, Buddy Licht, Mac Guinness, Martin Heineken… I know who you all are. Where you live. How long it was until you stopped sucking upon your mothers' teats for nutrition. You can hide nothing from me, keep no secrets from my attention, obscure no facts from my regards. I am the Shadow where you hide. I am the Darkness you cower in. You cannot escape me any more than a paralyzed infant can escape a Nevermore. I am the Lord of the Night. I am your God. I am…** " I take a moment to pause. I alter the shaping of my brain, and accelerate my thoughts, dragging time to a crawl.

It's not a technique I have much use for, since normally I think out everything far beforehand, and my body could never catch up to what my mind is thinking in this state anyways. But recently, I've been forced to improvise. I almost said 'Makuta'. That would end disastrously. I need to use a name that they're not familiar with. What of… Ah, that will be suitably ironic. The shadow assumes the shape of the Kanohi Avohkii, as it appeared when the Toa of Light had his light drained while in the swamps of Karda Nui.

" **I am Takua. Now… Bow.** " They hesitate at this. I enhance Gravity, and repeat myself with Power Scream, " **BOW!** " They comply swiftly enough. All of them lay there, knees bent and heads tilted low. My tendrils reach out, slithering around them. I sense their discomfort and fear. " **Good. You know of your place. Saves me the trouble of re-educating you. Now… Roman.** " He stiffens as my tendrils coil around him, not touching his body, but dangerously close, " **You are quite a capable little trooper. But you are nothing more than that.** " I look deep within their minds, and see the image of a human female, " **Your master is the only one worth talking to here…** " They all react at that, and I enhance it with Anger. I plant seeds of betrayal within them. They shall turn on this woman in due time.

"How can I be of service to you, 'Takua'?" I shift my 'head' to the source of the voice. I see the same woman standing before me.

" **You… You are the one I have come here to speak with…** " A quick mind scan confirms the identity of this female. She's the same one from the airship I fought. A second one draws her name.

" **Cinder Fall. How fitting a name for one whose descent from power is on the way.** " She reacts to that subconsciously, realizing the insult suitably.

"What do you mean by that?" She steps forward, trying to maintain an aura of control, but I see her Fear just as much as I do her past.

" **Simple… If you had been listening, you would know. Would you mind if this conversation continued in… private?** " I teleport us to another warehouse, empty and far away from the others. Here, I can get to work. " **Now, you've impressed me enough with this false bravado. No need to continue pretending.** " I drift forwards, and hold one tendril in front of her face. It 'blossoms' into a Shadow Hand, which gently strokes her cheek, " **I see your Fear. There is no shame in cowering before God. Bow like the rest, and I shall interpret your standing up as a sign of willpower, rather than idiocy.** "

The word 'god' creates images in her mind of another, a being that seems human, but the pale white skin and black eyes say otherwise. A name appears in her subconscious to associate with it; Salem. An interesting being, who displays powers of which seem to control the Grimm. Cinder is indubitably afraid of her.

I am not.

" **Do not mistake that witch with a** _ **true**_ **divine existence like myself. Salem is naught but a child toying with powers beyond her comprehension. I am as the air you breath, and the earth you walk upon. You only fear her because you do not have full perspective of the food chain. You are an amoeba. She is an** _ **ant**_ **. I am a** _ **king**_ **. A king, whose crown is as old and as true as the sky.** " The Shadow Hand places itself on Cinder's shoulder, and gently pushes her down. As she bows, her mind is racing. 'A being stronger than Salem? How? Is it lying? It has to be bluffing.'

" **I am no liar, nor am I exaggerating. My power far exceeds any creature that she can pull from those black pits. A being like her can only destroy, and bring forth devastation. A god like me? I… can** _ **create**_ **life. True life, not the pale imitations that she makes.** " Tendrils lash out, grabbing stray metal and wooden planks, shoveling it all together. I funnel enough viruses and shadows into the creature to turn a Kanohi Dragon into an explosive, and proceed to lower the mix on the ground. The concoction mixes itself about, rearranging until it finally emerges as a creature similar to an Energy Hound. It snarls, and squirms against the stone floor.

A Scrap Hound. An appropriate enough name. The beast looks to its God, then to Cinder. It steps forwards, sniffing her. It extends a tongue composed of a tire piece. The woman reacts with confusion.

" _Her worldview is being shattered by the second. Do you expect anything less?_ " I'd expect you to not talk, but I guess we don't get everything we want, now do we?

The woman looks to the Scrap Hound, and extends her hand. The Hound licks it, causing her to giggle lightly.

Then I tap its head, and Disintegrate it, " **And as a God, I can destroy just as easily. Life and Death are mine to command.** " The Scrap Hound wasn't even 'alive', really. I just held it up with Magnetism and Gravity. Protodermis is needed to turn a virus into a true organic system. Makuta viruses attach to protodermis and grow like a fungus, evolving into a full set of organs for a Rahi. And the process takes hundreds of years to actually produce results. Creating a species in a second is nigh impossible, unless one uses the Kanohi Ignika.

" _You would know about the Ignika, wouldn't you?_ "

Did I ask for your sass?

" _Not consciously._ "

Shut up.

Cinder recoils at the fading beast, before looking back to me. The Nivawk head leans in closer to her, " **I am only going to say this once… What the witch can give you…** _ **pales**_ **in comparison to what** _ **I**_ **can grant. Your wildest dreams… Your darkest fantasies…** " A Shadow Hand touches her cheek once more, with wisps of shadow attaching themselves to her, marking her. The Hand strays down lightly stroking her form. I reach into her mind and magnify her reactions to my Shadow Hand. Poisons that multiply nerve responses flow from the tendrils into her skin. Organics react so well to physical pleasures. If the Matoran had this weakness, then I would've conquered Metru Nui within about five days.

Make that six. One for each Metru. Best to be thorough.

She gasps, face flushing with color. My head closes in, " **The witch is but a pathetic creature, hiding in a corner of the world behind her fortress and her beasts… And she sends her subordinates out to fight her battles for her, to risk their** _ **lives**_ **for her…** " The Shadow Hand slinks down to her hip, and I send a few volts of Electricity into her. The reaction is instantaneous. I press my message further, " **Me? I confront my foes directly. I slay them without any hesitation. I do not cower behind minions. My followers will see my back on the field of battle, not my face from behind the walls of a fortress. You will** _ **never**_ **be abandoned… Not while I'm around.** "

Had I a proper mouth, I am positive, I would be smiling madly at the moment. This is just… _too_ easy. I almost feel cheated out of a challenge. These organics are so _easily_ controlled. Too many hormones, and too little sense.

She stutters, trying to speak clearly. I lean in mockingly, " **Hm? What is it, little one?** "

Her mouth moves, as she tries to speak. It produces no sound, but I've read enough lips to know what she's saying, " **Ah… You want…** _ **This**_ **?** " The final move. The Hand slides under her dress, but I stop just before I can reach. I wreak havoc on her mind's defenses, crushing her willpower from within, and enhancing her brain's chemistry with enough poisons to bloat a Visorak.

That's an exaggeration on my part. I want there to be _something_ left of her mind.

" **The price for this offer is… Very expensive.** " The expression on her face is priceless. The desperation, the desire, and the shock blend together flawlessly. Another Kodak moment, I suppose.

"Whatever you want! Please!"

" **You will… serve me?** " She nods fervently, "Yes! Whatever you want!"

" **You will do as I command?** " More nodding, " **Even betray Salem?** "

"I'll strangle her if you want! Just… please!" Wow, I hadn't expected it to be this effective.

" **Good girl…** " More tendrils close in, " **With this, you no longer serve the Witch of Grimm. You serve me, the Lord of the Night. Accept this gift, my servant. Become one with the Shadow.** "

"Yes… Thank you… Master."

 **LINE**

I teleport back into my room as the sun rises and assume organic form. I analyze the information I tore from Cinder's mind during the… _interrogation_.

" _You disgust me._ "

She is an unrepentant murderer, terrorist, and servant to a mad witch. Am I supposed to feel bad for her?

" _You speak as if her crimes mitigate your own._ " I committed no crimes, merely accomplishing what I had to in order to control the Great Machine.

" _Whatever._ " The Kraahkan's voice fades. It can go to Karzahni for all I care. My goals have been established, parameters set, now all I must do is formulate a plan.

I review the information once more. Four Maidens, women are the only available recipients for this power… Relics representing parts of humanity's powers… Can my shapeshifting allow me to bypass the female issue? Nevermind, only young women can claim the title, and I feel like the mystic powers would detect my falsities.

Of course, I could always simply _possess_ a Maiden's body. A neat little roundabout, I suppose.

Still, that would require abandoning my current form. I'll keep the option in mind in the event that something _does_ manage to kill me (as if), but I won't waste this perfectly good form until I absolutely have to.

Still, Cinder only has part of the Fall Maiden's power… Apparently, this is the first time this has happened in known history. This is in part thanks to an odd breed of Grimm that little old Salem made. I'll have to keep that in mind. Maybe I can use that in order to give the power to myself?

Note to self: Confront the Grimm Witch (ooh, keeping that name in mind). Some biting remarks and sass would indubitably hurt her reputation. She seems to be a mix of Miserix and Icarax in terms of personality, self-assured and arrogant, and simultaneously incapable of believing she can be defeated.

" _Sound familiar?_ "

… I'm ignoring that little dig.

Well, anyways, I'll shatter her expectations in due time. For now… It's time to work on this academy. My cover must be maintained. I look out at the rising sun and decide to get to work on some things.

I sit down in front of a desk and focus my mind on the thoughts of the students around me, in order to gain an idea of where I am and who my neighbors are.

Currently, I have several students of variable adequacy to my room's left, but to my right is…

Team RWBY. The one that carries the Silver-Eyed Warrior, the Schnee heiress, and the runaway White Fang member.

I search again, at those across the hall. The ones across the hall from us are generally unimportant; morons without any rhyme or reason. They barely passed their tests and will likely take forever to actually progress. Next to them, across from RWBY… is the team from before… What are they called? Ah, JNPR. The team contains the boy who I suspect will be quite a wild card in the future, the highly skilled prodigy with Magnetism, and the two oddities. Probing reveals the two have suffered several series of tragedies and pains, and are mostly alone in life, barring each other. The female, one Nora Valkyrie, is apparently bears significant affections for the male, a being known as 'Lie Ren'.

Why is his name backwards? I understand enough of their culture to realize that their naming scheme is somewhere along the lines of 'given names first, family names last'. Why is he the exception?

Regardless, I feel as if playing upon these teams can advance my goals. From what I've read and gleaned from the minds of older individuals, this period of growth is one where hormones and emotions are at their peak in life. It'll be even easier to manipulate these fools than it was to dominate Cinder.

Yes… All the pieces are in place. Now all I must do is merely give them a proper… _push_.

I go to work, planting seeds that will, in time, become great trees. These children barely notice my machinations, even as I open up their minds and souls, and see everything there is to see about them. I see their weaknesses, their insecurities, their strengths, their knowledge, their pasts, and their goals for the future.

In a single morning, I have become the master of eleven individuals, all of whom are none the wiser to my actions.

"Mmm…" One of the three I'm working with groans as she awakens. The blue one, Idris Narancia. Intellectually gifted, and very clever. I daresay that out of the twelve people most important here, those being teams RWBY, JNPR, and MDNT, she is the (second) most intelligent. She has little in the way of actually interesting backstory, a girl who just wants 'to save people from the monsters of Grimm'.

Someone gag me.

I've noticed that, despite my overwhelming fears, she bears no true connections to the Toa of Ice that I manipulated. Her mind does operate on a similar, logical basis, as many Ko-Matoran tend to do, but other than that I see no connections. This, and the fact that her weapon is eerily similar to his, I am forced to chalk up to coincidence.

Her skills in combat are rather pronounced, yet she still lacks experience in proper battle. This shall be rectified in due time.

She sits up in bed, wiping her eyes. She looks to me, "Makuta? What're you… doing up?"

I shrug, "I figured none of you would want to see me change, so I decided to awaken early and get the job done myself." I look through her mind again, making sure I got the correct seeds. I smile internally as they have already been firmly planted into her subconscious.

She nods, "Makes… sense… Glasses… Where's my… glasses?" I notice the eyewear on the table, and hand them to her, "Thanks, Makuta."

I nod, and look to the other two. Delilah is, as I've observed before, emotionally immature, but still increasingly observant. Her talents for appealing to the masses have made her a notorious 'idol', and her desire for freedoms from the business has given her the apparent goal of becoming a Huntress.

An entertainer who wants to be without the corporate bindings, yet still able to travel. An oddly logical choice for this immature creature.

Her combat prowess is mediocre, she prefers to stay mid-range from opponents and bombard them, only allowing a few to come in close for execution via her weapon's axe form. A simple style, yet still open to flaws. I'll have to pronounce those flaws and force her to adapt.

The fact that she almost gazed upon my true self is cause for concern, but the memories are sealed. If she sees me shapeshift again, I doubt that the seal can hold. It is… oddly fragile, for some reason. I suppose organic minds are more resilient to mental seals than a Bionicle.

My gaze falls on the last member of our crew. This… Titania Kobicha. Her memories reveal her as the daughter to an overprotective and significantly wealthy merchant. In his attempts to smother and protect her from everything, this only fed her desire to go out and adventure. So she ran, but still she fears that her father will attempt to reclaim her from this academy at the slightest instant.

Goodness, these beings are so pathetic.

She has little in the way of true experience, but this is made up for in unusually grand natural talents. She is particularly good in controlling a smoke-based Semblance, and her abilities in understanding combat tactics are equal to an entire team of Toa.

So far, all of my teammates have great power and skill, but little combat experience. Adapting their fighting styles is going to be a chore. It will be tedious, but with time, they could become skilled servants.

" _Right. And they're going to get along with you just like that._ "

They don't have a choice. Team leader, remember?

" _Not that. Serving the_ real _you. You truly think they'll simply obey you once you reveal yourself? You are a creature of shadow, and an alien. To them, you are little better than the Rahi out there. And what will happen when they learn of your history, hm? They will defy you stubbornly. They will not bow to a monster proclaiming itself divine._ "

They will fall. They all will fall. The only choice they have is if it's to my blade or my will.

" _You underestimate them, Makuta._ "

No. I do not. There will not be a second Takanuva. The moment they turns against me, I shall not hesitate to cut them down. It will be a tragic loss of good servants, but I am sure that I will be able to make do with better soldiers later.

All of them will be monitored closely. I take a second look at the alterations I placed in their minds, the little tripwires and backdoors, and nod to myself again. None of them will oppose me once I'm done with them.

I look as Idris raises herself from bed, and see that she's still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"What… time is it?" I look to my Scroll, and hold it up to her.

"Five forty-seven."

"Wow, Makuta. Why're you up so early?"

"Again, wanted to change. I also wanted to wander around, get a layout of the school beforehand."

"You didn't… Get a map?" My brain stops at that.

"There are maps?"

"Yeah…" She yawns, "On your Scroll, there's probably a map for the school…"

I feel my eye twitching. I remove the Kraahkan, and set it on the table. I do not need his sass for this. I drift through the Scroll, and see a single button, simply labeled 'Maps'.

So… I didn't even _need_ to teleport about on my first day in the way I did? The layout was literally _in my hands_?

"Makuta? Are… you alright?"

"Fine. I'm perfectly… _fine_." I manage to conjure a smile, barely.

She backs away slightly, "Okay…"

I sigh, and decide to simply head over to the library, and get my day started early.

A short walk, and checking the map, reveals the location of the library. I take a moment to gaze upon the vast archives of knowledge present.

In this instant, I realize that, for once, I have to do things the hard way. Can't exactly read a book's mind.

Ah, well. I rather like reading. It's a way to get information without having to actually dredge through some buffoon's mind and deal with their pathetic memories and fragile emotions.

I head over to a nearby computer, and see a search bar. I tap it, and think for a moment. What do I search for first? What topic should I research most? Aura? Dust? Semblances? Grimm? Organic biology? Organic culture?

So many options, so little time. I decide to start with looking up anything related to Aura. If Ozpin's half as clever as I think he is, he'll notice I'm not all I've made myself out to be. Lacking an Aura will be the first giveaway in my disguise.

Not to mention, a lack of an Aura is kind of a bad thing in the first place. I see the listed names for all texts related to Aura. I dash to the related sections, and pull out as much as I can. I tear through them with all the voracity of an Energy Hound.

What I can gather, from my analysis, is that, in essence, Aura is just the element of Life that exists within all living things. The Life Element, channeled through the flesh for a variety of purposes. It can act as a shield, a way to accelerate healing, a way to attack... These organics actually have quite an arsenal. An invisible barrier that can enhance their power to a ludicrous extent, and training only continues to empower it…

I wonder if the Ignika could disable Aura? Or better yet… Could it _manipulate_ an enemy's Aura? Turn their own life force on themselves. That would be a sight to see.

I move on, and consume more knowledge as swiftly as possible. Aura 'theories' and 'scientific analysis' reveals little. Life element is impossible to analyze, after all.

I find it mildly ironic that my own world knows more about this power despite there being only one source to it, than this world, where literally every decent soldier uses it.

Regardless, I move onto Semblances, and how those fuel into Aura. In practice, they are more or less Kanohi powers, as I've noted earlier. The primary difference being that their Semblances are more or less unique to an individual. I idly hope that some buffoon doesn't share my Shattering power.

Wait, only those who actually awaken their Aura can use their Semblance. How do they know that Semblances are unique to an individual? There could be some child who shares the Semblance of Ruby Rose, or an old man who has the same power as Pyrrha Nikos. Can they really say that when they can't analyze the entire population?

My train of thought is interrupted as I note a small passage on 'hereditary Semblances'. This piques my interest. Apparently, some bear a Semblance that actually is verified as going down a bloodline. Correction: One is verified, others are mere speculation and myth.

The confirmed line? The Schnees.

" _Of course it is._ "

Now, I begin to realize just how team RWBY is possibly the most important team in this Academy.

Firstly, it bears the Silver-Eyed Warrior, who, even without access to this power, is still a very young prodigy who wields a 'dangerous and strange' weapon. It has the heir to the largest corporation on the face of the planet, who bears the only case of hereditary Semblance. It has a runaway terrorist who can stand alongside the worst of their lot (that's not saying much in my case, but still). And finally, it has a brawler who hits with all the raw power of a Kikanalo herd.

They are almost begging to become a Toa team.

Now my primary priority is making sure that my own powers don't rat me out. I look to the clock, and see that it now displays 7:30. Time for me to get a move-on.

I walk back to the room, and knock on the door, "Is everyone up?"

I hear them reply "Yes" and then ask, "Is everyone _dressed_?"

"… Yes?"

Organics are very strange. I open the door, and look to see my three companions in odd black-and-red outfits with plaid skirts.

"What… are those?"

"Uh… The school uniform?"

"Uniform? You mean we all have to wear that?"

"Well… you don't. We do."

I tilt my head, "It's female only?"

"No, I mean- _Grah_! Just…Your uniform's over there!" Delilah points to a shirt and a set of pants hanging in my closet.

"So that's what that's for."

"… Oh, by the gods." I take a small note of that comment. A polytheistic culture. I've never actually come into contact with any, but I heard rumors that far to the south back when Mata Nui slept, the Matoran there had multiple deities in their pantheon.

"She _walked there, once._ "

Shut up.

I grab my uniform and head into the restroom, shifting into 'proper attire' as swiftly as I can.

Ozpin, once more, is a step ahead. I find that he will be a most interesting piece in this game. He is dangerous. Powerful. And far too clever. Somehow, I've not been able to fully enter his thoughts. I know not how, but that shall change in time.

I slip on the uniform, and before I leave, I notice my coat hanging on the hook.

I don't think they can get too angry if I keep the coat.

I hurl it on, shoving my arms through the sleeves, and walk out the door. I notice the looks that the three give me, "What?"

"Nothing." 

"So, what's first on our agenda?"

"Er…" Titania looks to her Scroll, "We're all heading to Professor Goodwitch's combat class."

I smirk, "Well, we'd best not keep her waiting, then…" I walk out, my coat lightly drifting over the carpet, while the three follow me. I carefully note their reactions, simultaneously observing the thoughts occurring in the other two teams I've altered.

Ruby Rose will feel great levels of Fear in twenty minutes.

Weiss Schnee will feel Anger in thirteen.

Blake Belladonna will have nightmares about Adam Taurus tonight.

Yang Xiao Long will imagine ripping and tearing apart her enemies in three hours.

Jaune Arc will feel a great burst of pain in two and a half.

Nora Valkyrie will experience a sudden, yet light, seizure in exactly thirty minutes.

Pyrrha Nikos will have her budding crush on Jaune Arc magnified in exactly two hours.

Lie Ren will suddenly feel ludicrous levels of sympathy and guilt in thirty-two.

Delilah Liseran will experience a bout of depression in four days.

Idris Narancia will feel greatly elated all through the week.

Titania Kobicha will have vicious hallucinations of her father, followed by a panic attack in two weeks.

" _You're a monster. If they knew, they would tremble in fear if they heard your name._ "

No. I'm the **Makuta**. The monsters fear **me**.

 **LINE**

 **Was it worth the wait?**

 **Was it?**

 **I thought so.**

 **Now, if y'all were wondering why I waited, it's because I wanted them to release the info-dump episode, of which we had this week. Qrow explained a lot of stuff. Not everything, but enough for me to write about. Now, Makuta is going to work with that information. To do very horrible things.**

 **Remember; this is a** _ **villain**_ **. He is literally LEGO's Satan. Do you not expect him to act like this? He's literally everything that's bad about people. He's arrogant, greedy, manipulative, selfish, hypocritical, and utterly apathetic to everyone else. He is not meant to be cheered on. He is meant to be beaten.**

 **Anyways, here's to you all. Enjoy the chapter. And now I ask of you… Do you really believe he can be redeemed?**

 **Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ave Dominus Nox**

Chapter 6: Liberation

 **I'm back.**

 **For those who have been wondering where I've been, my answer is a little awkward.**

 **I wrote myself into a corner here. To be honest I realized that I didn't know where to go or how to realistically carry on with this story in a way that wasn't meaningless filler. As of this moment, technically Makuta has already won. But I wanted this story to not just be Makuta winning. I needed something more. So even after I figured out where I wanted to go, I waited for Volume 5, hoping there would be more lore and background info I could steal from in order to give him more direction or story.**

 **But at this point now I realized I have no choice but to move forward with half-truths. I don't like working on half-info or partial truths, and since Ozpin loves holding back info despite oncoming tragedies, I decided that from now on I'm using my own sort of AU. I hate doing this, I really do, but RT's info is terrible.**

 **Again I apologize for the delay. I hope that this will satisfy you all for now.**

* * *

Well I must say that this week has been absolutely _beautiful_.

" _You are a despicable creature._ " My mask buzzes in my mind, barking its incessant morals at me.

Say what you will, but victory is practically being handed to me on a _silver platter_.

" _How's that?_ " I stop before I push open the door to Team JNPR.

I have something that most Turaga would kill for the chance to see: The potential to make a Toa team with more power and skill and ability than any other.

" _By breaking them and tearing their hearts apart?_ "

Easiest that way. Remove the incessant limitations like 'morality' and 'ethics'. Replace them with more… efficient controls. Like 'loyalty'. 'Madness'. 'Devotion'. And, I suppose… 'Love'.

The door opens and I see the members of Team JNPR around, studying. Their minds are filled with questions and fear.

Arc's pain was magnificent to witness. And the way that little Pyrrha tried to tend to him… _Delicious_.

Her dreams recently have gotten more and more disturbing, to note. They grow more and more oriented around her sexually dominating fantasies.

This woman has an _unhealthy_ obsession with leather. Suppose that explains the combat gear, in hindsight.

" _We shall never think of those dreams again._ " Agreed.

In contrast, the broken orphans are progressing significantly better than anticipated. Valkyrie's feelings are coming to a boiling point for the stoic fighter. Now the crucial moment; Which of this set of fools should I 'assist' first?

Nikos has the most talent and latent ability. If I 'help' her 'win' Jaune's heart, then my greatest potential rival among the student body is eliminated. She'll be in my debt, and the sooner, the better.

Jaune Arc. I sense the Life flowing within him. His 'Aura' is strong. In terms of raw power, he has the potential to outdo some of the creatures that the Ignika threw at me when I first attempted to claim it so long ago…

LINE

 _A serpent with a mouth the size of a Kane-Ra. When closed. I Disintegrated it without a second thought._

 _A twisting tearing swarm of nanite-sized Kanohi Dragons, each as strong as a regular one. A vacuum propelled them all far away into the distance._

 _A Muaka that couldn't die by any means. I burrowed it beneath 5 Kio of stone. Still probably there, come to think of it._

* * *

Focus. If Jaune becomes strong, he will be a valuable asset. He might be able to challenge even Pyrrha, and by extension myself (yeah right). I need his favor and debt. Training him, molding him into a reckless killer, and evolving him into something that's actually useful.

Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are a paired unit. Gain the alliance of one and the other follows.

Now… I must decide… Maybe I'll start with Mr. Arc.

"Erm… Jaune? Can I… talk to you for a moment?"

I've toned down my own ego in my appearance as a 'student'. A few people are slightly suspicious, but enough mind manipulation and they're ignorant as they should be.

"Uh… Coming…"

Later, on the rooftop, I breathe coolly.

"What's the matter, Makuta?"

"How have you recovered since that… inexplicable incident?" He grabs his chest at that.

"Fine… I guess." I raise my eyebrow at that.

"Fine? You had a mild Karda shutdown and all you can say is fine?"

"Karda what?"

"Oh. 'Heart attack' as it's called here."

"They say that nothing's wrong with me. I must be fine."

I distinctly remember how much his Life surged at that attack. The pain was supposed to invoke his 'fight or flight' instinct and do what any amount of training can't.

Make him fear death.

And it worked. The pain, so great it felt like dying (I should know, I did it once), made him force all of his strength out. Now his Aura is able to deflect heavy gunfire, should he properly use it.

"Well, from my analysis, you're more than fine…"

 **KLANG!**

My blade is pressing against his neck.

His bare neck.

The light emanating from his bare neck.

"Impressive. With a barebones warning, you had managed to realize…" I stop at that, and delve into his mind. The secrets he doesn't even know are there. The spinning invisible wheels.

The moment I drew my blade, he reacted so fast time _slowed_. That reaction time…

Oh Mutran, if only you were here you would have a _field day_ with his brain.

Wait, I just wished for _Mutran_ to be at my side.

Brother, strike me down now. It'll be a mercy.

I chuckle before lowering my blade, heading back to the dorms.

"So fascinating… That kind of ability must be maintained and developed. I want to see you out at the edge of the forest later."

"What? You almost _STAB_ me and then say you wanna go for a walk in the woods? At NIGHT?"

I turn back to him "Yes. Training starts at five. Don't be late."

* * *

"What was that?" Pyrrha Nikos has her blade angled at my chin.

"Oh, Ms. Nikos! Ah, you saw that? Oh I'm so sorry. I just… I had something to experiment with." Her glare says she isn't in the mood for games.

I smirk and push the blade down "Easy girl. I won't injure your precious Kikanalo."

She blushes at that "My what?"

"You've a soft spot for him, that much is obvious. And I have one as well… in a sense. He has more potential than almost anyone else here. And did you see when I struck my blade to him? That response should've been impossible! Not even you would've been able to process that as fast! It's not a reaction time you can acquire through training. This boy was _born_ with fighting in his body! That kind of reaction time is a mutation in the flesh! The average reaction time is at least 0.2 seconds among normal people! His had to have been 0.05!"

Her face lights up with understanding "So he can process information faster than anyone else in a battle!"

I nod "Finally someone who gets it! And I refuse to let this talent go to waste! I won't let him drop out, I won't let him lose sight of his goals! That boy will go straight to the top!"

I don't know why but for some reason I feel an odd sense of warmth in my stomach as I say this. Not of Fire, that I know too well for comfort. But this is a more… pleasant warmth.

"And you want to train him?"

I look at her "No, Ms. Nikos. I want _us_ to train him. You have already approached him as a friend, and an equal. I am his superior. Both of us, together, can cover bases that the other cannot. Your kindness is a… blessing in some ways, but it would hold you back from being more…" I clench my fist " _aggressive_ as an instructor."

"Aggressive?" Her mind is filled with imagery that… I'd rather not be open to.

"I mean that, frankly, as a person I have no connection to him. I care not for him in the personal sense. I can be brutal, callous… merciless, even." I swing my cane about, before walking away leisurely, "We'll talk later about a full, formal training schedule for him. I have… private studies to conduct."

* * *

I teleport myself back to my new pet as she giggles to herself again. My warped form and shadows bring an ecstatic smile to her face "Master…"

" _ **I've not given you permission to speak, whelp.**_ " She shuts up at that.

" _ **Your… former master, Salem. I believe that she and I need to have a… discussion about your change in employment. She resides on the… Dark Continent, I believe the name is.**_ "

The blackened landmass to the northwest of Vale. The Dark Continent, upon which the Grimm Witch resides. I open her mind again and figure its general location.

"What is that thing?" I barely suppress the urge to roll my (multiple) eyes. The thief and the assassin, two of the pawns of Cinder Fall. The assassin, Mercury Black, is passable by the intellectual standards of this world, or by Bara Magna standards, come to think of it. But he's motivated by a simple need for a purpose. He's blinded by the prospect of power. The idea that he could acquire more strength by leeching onto the Witch is laughable, but not without merit for the sheer audacity of it. The thief, Emerald Sustrai, is so terribly devoted to Cinder and her 'kindness' that her mind performs gymnastics capable of making any Wind Toa feel envy, deliberately to ignore how she is nothing but Cinder's pathetic tool, only useful for her (absolutely terrible) hallucinatory abilities.

" _ **If you know what is best for your health you won't talk. If you really are wise, you'll avoid what is about to happen.**_ " I teleport myself and Cinder into Salem's headquarters.

Or… not. It appears we're out in the wastelands, directly _next_ to her castle.

Don't. Say. A word.

" _I don't need to._ "

I warp again, locking onto a twisted and terribly foolish mind in a council room, of sorts. I deposit (drop) Cinder onto the main table, and deliberately slide myself into what looks to be Salem's own throne.

I tear into the minds of the evolutionary trash present, and get a rough estimate on what I'm up against.

The mad half-beast groans "GAH! WHAT IS THIS… MY LADY, PLEASE-" I slam his head into the table for that.

" _ **DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR YOUR PATHETIC MASTER! I AM THE SHADOW! I AM THE NIGHT! I AM THE DARKNESS ITSELF! HOW DARE YOU CONFUSE MY POWER FOR THIS WASHED OUT ATTEMPT AT DOMINION!**_ " He whimpers at that and shuts up.

" _ **Tyrian Callows, you are a pathetic, spineless creature who would fit in amongst the worst I've ever encountered, and trust me- that's saying a LOT. You revel in devastation, but the moment you realize that harm could come to you…**_ " I level a blade at his chest and punch it through, deliberately avoiding his organs and vital spots, " _ **You run and hide, begging your '**_ **mistress** _ **' for help, claiming that whatever task you set out to do was in some way impossible, when in reality,**_ **YOU ARE WEAK AND DO NOT DESERVE EVEN HALF OF THE MERCIES GIVEN TO YOU!** " He whimpers at that as I sew the wound closed. " _ **It is only because the Witch sees you as a useful pawn that you're even alive to this day. You're nothing more than a child that cries when he's hurt playing a game!**_ " I turn my gaze towards my next victim.

" _ **Arthur. Watts. Oh were it not for your blinding narcissism you might actually**_ **impress** _ **me. You're cunning and skilled, yes. But you refuse to believe that you can do**_ **anything** _ **wrong. If failure stares you in the face, you react almost**_ **exactly** _ **like the**_ **child** _ **over there!**_ " I point to Tyrian for emphasis, who cowers behind his chair. _**"But in you I see potential, power, and more importantly, the ability to learn from errors.**_ " He's unsure if that's a compliment or not, and shudders as I move away.

" _ **Hazel Rainart. If your story were in a joke book I wouldn't believe it. Because joke books aren't supposed to be funny.**_ " He growls, and I apply Gravity to him. Hard.

" _ **You lose your '**_ **beloved** _ **' sister to a training mission gone wrong and decide to**_ **violate** _ **her memory by siding with the very thing she was to destroy.**_ " He groans, unable to reply. " _ **Not only are you**_ **aware** _ **of this, but you consciously**_ **choose to ignore it** _ **.**_ " The door swings open and a mass of Seer Grimm tendrils fly at me.

Dodge is a miraculous power when you're turned into a pile of tendrils. If anyone weren't paralyzed with fear, they would say my appearance while using it would be borderline hysterical.

When the tendrils pause for a brief instant, I turn my 'face' towards the door, " _ **Are you quite done, or am I going to have to take something off of you to stop you from wasting both of our time?**_ "

Salem enters.

" _ **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OOH! OH, PLEASE STOP! GAHAHAHAHAHA! IT HURTS! OH IT HURTS TO LAUGH! LOOKIT- GAHAHA!**_ "

Their looks of confusion are almost as priceless as what I'm actually laughing at.

Salem's glare would turn a mortal's heart to stone. Me? I see it as what it is- a childish pout when you're getting ignored.

" **So… Are you done laughing?** "

I calm down " _ **Whoo… Only if you're done ice skating…**_ " The look of realization on her face is almost ( _almost_ ) worth having to die and get stuck here.

" **I'm… sorry?** " Her mind- while impossible to accurately read- is filled with confusion and bewilderment.

" _ **You truly never noticed? You thought you looked intimidating, moving unnaturally like that- but in reality all you do is look like you're ice skating. Or riding one of those… what do the mortals call them- er, 'segways'?**_ "

Tyrian's open jaw sells it.

This is the best day I've ever had since I got here.

" **Are you done belittling me and my followers yet? And-** " Her eyes fall on Cinder and she almost gasps.

" _ **What did I do to dear Cinder? Is that what you were about to say? 'What did he do to my mediocre Fall Maiden?' Is that it? Well the short answer is I broke her like the fragile doll she is, and remade her into what she should be. My loyal puppet.**_ "

Cinder, herself, is almost as hilarious as the expressions of those I've just ruined. She's almost drooling on the table, giggling and agreeing to herself at everything I say. She knows I'm right (Of course I am, I'm _me_ ) and loves how I'm casually dismissing these arrogant fools like she wished she could before.

" **Who are you to do this? To interfere with** _ **my**_ **plans? I-** " I blast her with Electricity and scoff.

" _ **I am the Makuta, the Shadow Behind Shadows, the God-Slayer, the Master of the Great Machine. I am Destruction. I am Nothingness. I am Domination. I am everything you hoped you could accomplish,**_ **Salem** _ **. The only difference-**_ **no** _ **, that's not right- the difference that is biggest between us is that unlike you, I'm**_ **actually good at my job** _ **. Look at yourself. For thousands of years, you waged a 'secret war' against your enemy, waiting for him… to resurrect?**_ " I take note of that from the information that the peanut gallery has acquired working for Salem.

" _ **Pathetic. Your monsters naturally find people through**_ **negative emotions** _ **?**_ " I laugh, sarcastically of course, " _ **So your plan is to…**_ **wait and manipulate these fools for centuries** _ **and slowly spread paranoia and fear whenever an opportunity arises? If I had an army with powers like yours, I would've overtaken this entire damnable world within a mere 5 years. Minimum.**_ "

Admittedly, the _only_ reason I took so long to overthrow Mata Nui was because I needed to find the Mask of Life- itself _no easy task_ \- _and_ find a schmuck that the Mask would choose to activate the Great Machine- an even _more_ trying task. But I still insured that no matter what, I _won_. Her plan has so many ways TO fail and no backups. She just sits on her ass and waits for another opportunity, rather than make one herself.

" _Disgusting, AND pathetic._ "

" _ **And… Your 'Maiden' gambit? Absolutely humiliating. Have this weak, pathetic, power-hungry**_ **leech** _ **of a girl steal from those who have the abilities?**_ " I raise Cinder's head as she swoons from my touch. " _ **You are insulting to all those who play the Long Game, Salem. Victory's been in your grasp more times than**_ **you** _ **\- not I- can count, and you've failed. Because of one mortal, over and over again. Rest assured, you won't have to deal with that any more.**_ "

 **SCKLURCH!**

My Shadow Hand tears Cinder apart, and I pull her into myself, devouring her swiftly.

" _ **Hm. Rather half-cooked if you ask me.**_ " I chuckle at that. " _ **Oh look. I'm making puns. Xiao Long's getting to me.**_ " I create a hand, and watch as the Fall Maiden flames dance across it.

" _ **Magic. An interesting power, to be sure…**_ " I dismiss the fire " _ **Albeit I have no use for it. I'll return the stolen power to the Maiden.**_ " This group alone is worth their weight in gold. Their expressions are hilarious.

" **You… What have you DONE?** "

I assume my 'mortal' form and sit in her chair " _ **Completely derailed your plans, of course. This is my world to dominate. This chess game between you and Ozpin is officially getting a third player.**_ " I Disintegrate a portion of the table, showing a three-way chess game. I remove a few pieces from the 'black' portion.

" _ **You've just lost your Bishop- Cinder, in case you're even dumber than you look- most of your pawns- the White Fang, that is- I can eliminate in a single move. Your rooks- the Grimm themselves- I can manipulate, if not obliterate, with my superior shadow abilities. Your Knights- these**_ **incompetent boobs** _ **\- are easily destroyable by anyone with more than five guns at a time. And this pawn…**_ " I stroke one in particular as I look through the mortals' minds, " _ **Leonardo Lionheart… I shall fix his colors.**_ " I use a few poisons to stain it white and move it to Ozpin's side.

" _ **And before you give me the whole 'We can defeat Ozpin together' spiel- of course we can. But I will**_ **never** _ **work with someone who**_ **dares** _ **to hide behind minions and remain an unknown. You have no**_ **pride** _ **, Grimm Witch. In my world-**_ **yes my world, you ignoramus** _ **\- I made sure the entirety of the Nui's feared my name**_ **. Everyone** _ **knew who I was. The fear came from them**_ **not knowing where I was, or what I was** _ **. A foe you're aware of, but know nothing about, is infinitely more intimidating than a series of '**_ **bad coincidences** _ **' as you love to insure. Again, if I had Grimm- assuming I'd settle for your pathetic rip-offs of real Rahi- I would've insured that they would eliminate humanity**_ **far** _ **before anything as pathetic as**_ **they** _ **could find**_ **DUST** _ **!**_ " I slam the table, knocking over almost all of the pieces, barring myself- the Red King.

" _ **Now, I'm off to see the Wizard, that**_ **wonderful** _ **wizard called Oz. I shall inform him of the fact that my goals and his align. I shall use him to destroy you, and then I shall claim my rightful place as the ruler of this world. Also I'll be popping in every now and again to fiddle with that chess set, so don't break it or anything.**_ "

I teleport away, just far enough to hear Salem scream.

Brother, if this world gives me more pleasantries at this rate I might actually forgive you.

I teleport again, into a bush to assume mortal form and enter Ozpin's tower.

" _Time to speak with the White King?_ " Gee, what gave that away?

"Makuta?" I leap and turn to see Ozpin himself standing behind me. When did that happen?

"Oh, Professor~ It's so nice to see you. Mind if we… talk in your office?"

He chuckles "Oh that would be nice but I'm afraid that I'm rather busy at the moment-"

"Fall is my _favorite_ season, you know…" I allow a trace amount of flame to dance on my hand at that. " _Amber_ lights…"

His expression sours.

In hindsight, now that I have the necessary information, no wonder I couldn't read him when we first met. Thousands of years of reincarnation have left him with such a vast mind that I dare say it almost rivals mine.

As we enter his office, he calls up Glynda.

"Go ahead, _**I don't mind waiting**_." Shadows leak from my coat as I chuckle.

He frowns "What are you?"

" _ **As much as I love to flaunt myself, I would like to only explain this once more today. I'll wait until Ms. Glynda Goodwitch is here before having to repeat myself.**_ "

Once Glynda enters, she notices my shadow and nearly flips out.

Brother, you're so close to forgiveness I might just be able to stand in a room with you and not try stabbing you.

"What is going on?"

I materialize a copy of the chessboard from Salem's office, becoming a smaller version of my Shadow Titan form. " _ **Welcome to the three-way chess game, Professor Ozpin. Or should I say… the Emerald Wizard? Or maybe you prefer 'King of Vale'?**_ " His eyes widen in shock. I catch his coffee cup " _ **Careful, that's an expensive brand…**_ "

"What is this, Makuta?"

" _ **To make a very,**_ **very** _ **long story short, I am a being from another world. Metru Nui was a city I lived in, yes… Except it was the face of a Great Machine, a titan capable of breaking worlds. I possessed this titan, and in my attempt to control it, I was defeated by my brother, Mata Nui, in a battle. The 'meteor' was, in fact, a large moon that impacted my face as my core was disabled by…**_ **interlopers** _ **.**_ " I can't even pretend to hide my disgust at them.

" _ **My brother, in an act of mercy, sent me to this world, hoping to simultaneously distance myself from the Great Machine I wish to possess, and remove any guilt for his involvement in my 'death'. And since I've come here, I've been…**_ **disappointed** _ **in the Grimm, and the entity controlling them. Yes, I know of Salem. I just got back from chatting with her and insulting her entire posse, whilst also reading their minds and tearing apart their plans. Leonardo Lionheart is a coward who is under their control, they intended on destroying Beacon during the 40th Vytal Festival and claiming this Relic, and killing the Fall Maiden down here in order to give their chosen pawn the full power of the Maiden.**_ " I let her power display itself lightly " _ **I devoured the puppet and took the magic.**_ "

"You WHAT?"

" _ **A Makuta has many abilities… Think of it as about… 45 different Semblances? Technically 46? One of them is the Shadow Hand, which basically allows me to devour anything and inherit their powers. I now have the remaining portion of Fall's magic. I, personally, do not need it. A God does not need extra armaments. However, I do intend on gathering the Relics and moving them to a place I know they shall be secure from plots like Salem's in the future. I'm hoping my Hunger ability can drain a Maiden of power temporarily- at least allowing me to open the vault doors without having to drag insolent little girls about- but I shall settle for what I can get.**_ "

I allow them a moment to process all this.

"Why… Why are you telling us all this? Why have you given us the key to stopping Salem?"

I stare at Ozpin.

" _ **Because unlike Salem,**_ **I like you** _ **.**_ " His expression is even more enjoyable. " _ **You have stopped her time and time again despite everything being set against you. I have devoured historical texts in an attempt to find a rough guess as to your past identities, and each of them I identified is extraordinary. Your cunning and skill is admirable. You might be the closest thing I actually have to an**_ **equal** _ **. And if you knew me better, you'd be able to understand the full depth of that statement.**_ " A moment of silence.

" _ **Also because if anyone gets to bear the power of darkness, it's going to be me, and not that despicable imitation.**_ "

Glynda stares at me incredulously "You're helping us because you want to be _petty_?"

I shrug and nod " _ **Suppose so. Using this…**_ **organic** _ **body seems to be inspiring more reckless actions in me. Besides, are you in a position to complain? Without me, you'd have lost everything.**_ " They don't really respond to that.

Oz stares at the board I made "So… Who's who on this thing?"

I smirk " _ **Just the question I wanted you to ask…**_ " I repeat my speech from before, picking off pieces from Salem's board in key.

" _ **And that settles it. I'm going to insure that Salem cannot harm Lionheart, thereby removing her access to Haven Academy, AKA the White Fang's target after Beacon. Speaking of the Fang…**_ " I wiggle two pawn pieces " _ **Adam Taurus and the White Fang he controls can be easily taken apart. Won't be hard, what with the poison I've hidden in their flesh.**_ "

"Wait you WHAT?"

" _ **Oh yes. A second dosage and they'll all just melt. Anyways, I'm going to make sure that**_ **our** _ **pawns are set and ready to fight when Salem formulates some new equally asinine plan. Ciao.**_ " I teleport out and drop off near Port's class as it starts, walking in just in time.

Titania grabs me, "Where were you?"

"Away. Don't worry, I'm fine."

The seeds in her mind are festering.

"What were you doing?"

"My own business."

"Fine." She growls at me, as I walk away. I wonder what this Port's classes are like? Hopefully they're interesting.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Kill me now please brother end my existence do it I don't care what the price is please make this idiot stop talking I'll do whatever you want!**

I feel something hit my shoulder, and see a small piece of paper on the ground. I pick it up and unravel it.

-You bored too?

I look up to see Ruby Rose waving to me

I grab my pen and scribble a response

 **-Of course. Who wouldn't be?**

I perfectly toss it up to her.

-Wanna hang out later?

 **-Why?**

Her puzzled expression leaves nothing to the imagination

-Because the rest of my team doesn't want to talk to me

 **-Shame. Maybe we can convince them to get over here and play some Kolhii.**

-What's Kolhii?

It takes a lot of willpower for my jaw to not drop. I lost my LIFE playing that game!

 **-Only the best sport ever!**

-Better than Grifball?

 **-I don't even _know_ what Grifball is and I know that Kolhii is better. I'll explain after class**

* * *

"So, Teridax! What's Kolhii? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Everyone else looks a little suspicious at that.

"The best sport played back in Metru Nui. The rules are so extraordinarily simple that even children can understand. There's at least two teams, but there have been matches with up to even six. The team member numbers… can vary. Sometimes there can be handicapped matches where different teams have different numbers of players. Everyone has one Kolhii stick, and use it to scoop up the ball and send it to any opposite team's goal. Every team has at least one defender, who gets a shield to help block the goal. You need at least three goals to win. Play well." I smile and roll my shoulders "There you have it."

"That… doesn't sound as exciting as dropping a bomb into a goal." Ruby pouts.

Wait, what.

"You drop a BOMB into a goal? There's… a thing." No reason Kolhii balls can't be modified.

But now I have a strange resolution inside myself. I am going to prove the superiority of Kolhii. One way or another.

* * *

"Uh… Why are we doing this again, Terry?"

"Stop calling me 'Terry'. And we're doing this because a world without Kolhii _isn't a world worth living in._ "

I've set up a makeshift Kolhii arena, and now Team RWBY and Team MDNT are facing each other. There's a small crowd.

I walk up to Ruby, and hold out my staff. "Uh… what do I do now?"

"Tap it back. And play well."

She hits my Kolhii staff "Play… well?"

She has no idea how utterly screwed she is.

* * *

I had no idea how utterly screwed I was.

"HOW DO YOU BLOW A TWO POINT LEAD, MAKUTA? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW THIS GAME!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW BELLADONNA COULD _VANISH_?"

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN _MOVE_ THAT FAR!"

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

I walk away, growling and mumbling.

" _The first step in growth is being able to admit you're wrong, Teridax._ "

Go to Karzahni.

" _Already am._ "

No I mean _actually_ go there. And take me, too.

" _That's just childish._ "

No it's not.

" _Yes it is._ "

No it's not.

" _YES. It. Is._ "

"NO IT'S NOT!" I look around and realize I said that aloud. "Son of a Piraka."

"Were you… arguing with yourself, Teridax?" Ruby's snickering at me.

How dare she laugh at me that insolent little sniveling brat-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The moment she laughs, I stop.

What am I doing? I'm pouting like a child over a game of Kolhii. This was literally a few hours after I threatened two separate powerhouses and overthrew the entire world order.

What am I doing with my life at this point? It's so… ridiculous!

"Hehehehe…" Despite myself, I can't help but laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I fall over. This laughing… it's so much more pleasant than how I laughed at Salem. It's honest laughter. I feel so much… better now.

Ruby wipes a tear and picks me up "Come on, up ya go, big guy. That was real fun! Maybe we can turn it into the official sport of Beacon Academy?"

That stops me. Bring Kolhii back? "I… I could do with a hobby…"

Ruby reaches out "Come on! We'll go talk to Professor Oobleck! He might approve it!"

A faint voice comes over the school "It's _doctor_!"

I stop at that "Did he… hear us from that distance?"

Ruby shrugs "Maybe?"

I laugh. This… This is _right_. Something about this moment feels like it _belongs_.

This is… This is what the Toa fought for? This warmth in my chest? Is this…

Joy?

* * *

 **Jaysus H Christ I can feel the heat coming already.**

" **WHAT TOOK SO LONG WHAT THE F*CK"**

 **I honestly am not going to give you the full list of excuses because nobody wants to hear it. But the short version is that I really hoped for maybe more World of Remnant videos in Volume 5. Needless to say, I was disappointed. Now all I can do is what I wanted to avoid from the start:**

 **Molding filler until more lore comes.**

 **I wanted this fic to be perpetually going forward but I failed. I wanted to develop a sense of confusion, because this is a new environment for the Makuta and unique conditions for him. And whenever I sat at the document nothing came. Something kept telling me "Volume 5, Volume 5"!**

 **I'm so sorry. I really am. But what I have planned… It's something that needs a bit more time to develop and finalize. Thanks for your patience everyone.**


End file.
